Untitled
by JennaLeigh
Summary: This is a Dasey, but they aren't stepsiblings in this story, so if you like that... then don't read this! haha. I'm completely done! R&R please! REVISED CHAPTERS 14, 15, and 16! Check them out! Pretty please? Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Life with Derek, if I did would I really be writing this story?

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfic. Planning on doing more if this story goes well. We'll see. Hopefully y'all will like it! My chapters are long but hopefully will hold your interest. Any constructive criticism is welcome. I like to write, but if something confuses you please tell me! haha. Alrighty then! Read on!

Chapter 1 The Date

Casey's Point of View

My name is Cassandra McDonald. I'm 17. I used to have a nice, normal, laidback life in Alberta, Canada, until my Mom turned our world upside down and moved us here…to Toronto .

**Naturally I had to change schools, which meant I had to leave my friends.**

**Unfortunately my new school was not the dark, damp, prison atmosphere I had hoped for. No, my new school is actually a nice, new set of buildings sitting on grassy hills overlooking the town. The classrooms are all newly painted, bright, and sunny, the teachers are all really nice and helpful, and the students were very welcomingSo I couldn't beg to move back to Alberta and stay with my Aunt Fiona and go to my old school. **I like my new friends and a lot of the kids are really nice, except for one.

**Derek Venturi, the most irritating, infuriating, pigheaded boy I have ever met. He's also the hottest and the most popular guy in school, which also makes him arrogant.**

"**Casey?" A knock sounded at my bedroom door, interrupting my thoughts.**

**It was my little sister, Lizzie.**

**I sat up against my headboard. "Hey what's up?" **

"**I need a favor from you, there's this boy..." Lizzie sat down on the edge of my bed. **

"**So who is this boy?" I asked excitedly, ignoring the favor part.**

**Lizzie sighed. "I'm getting to that. His name is Edwin"**

"**And?" I waited expectantly.**

"**Well I wanted him to come over this afternoon but…" She fell silent.**

"**What is it Liz?" I asked a little impatiently.**

**Lizzie lay back on my bed. "Edwin isn't allowed to come over unless his older brother brings him."**

"**So what's the problem?"**

"**Well we want to go to the mall and hang out, but Edwin's parents said that his brother has to go with us. Edwin told me just now that his brother wasn't going unless there was a' hot' girl involved." Lizzie took a deep breath and smiled innocently at me. "And that's where you come in."**

"**Liz-" I started.**

"**It's just for one afternoon. Plus Edwin already told his brother about you and his brother agreed to come. Please Casey? I really like this guy." **

**I looked at her. "Liz I don't know…"**

"**Please, please, please?" Lizzie sat up and gave me her famous 'little lost puppy dog' look.**

"**Okay fine, but this is the ONLY time I'm going to do something like this!"**

"**Thanks Casey! You're the best!" Lizzie jumped up and gave me a hug.**

"**Aw, you're welcome, but you owe me big time!" I hugged her back.**

"**I know." Lizzie went to the door. "They'll be here in 20 minutes." **

"**Lizzie!" She ducked as a pillow came hurtling towards her. **

"**Bye!" She ran down the hallway. **

**20 minutes later the doorbell rang and I heard Lizzie run down the stairs. **

**I still couldn't believe that I was about to go out with a boy that wouldn't help his kid brother out unless there was a girl involved. "That sounds like something Derek would do." I stopped brushing my long brown hair. "It couldn't be him, could it?" I thought out loud. "Nah, there's like 200 boys in my school, that's like 1 in 200 chances that Derek is Edwin's older brother!" I assured myself.**

**I grabbed some pink lip-gloss and swabbed it on.**

"**Casey!" Lizzie yelled from downstairs.**

"**I'm coming!" I took a deep breath and started down the stairs.**

**When I reached the bottom of the steps, nobody was there. "Lizzie? Where are you?"**

**I turned to go into the living room and collided with someone that was coming out.**

**I looked up to see an obviously toned, muscled chest encased in a brown t-shirt. My gaze traveled further upward to the guy's face.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed so loud people in the next town probably heard me.**

"**Surprised?" Derek Venturi asked sarcastically.**

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**I'm here to hang out with my little brother's girlfriend's older sister. I must say when I found out it was you I almost didn't come, but then I thought- why not have a little fun at Casey's expense?" He crossed his arms and gave me that little half grin that all the ridiculous girls at our school swoon over.**

**I glared at him. "Well I didn't know it was you, if I had, I wouldn't have agreed to go."**

**He laughed. "Casey, Casey, Casey. Let's not be immature about this. We should make this an enjoyable experience for our siblings. Our mutual hate for each other shouldn't get in the way of this."**

"**For once I agree with you. So you're going to keep all of your sarcastic and rude comments to yourself." I told him.**

"**And you're going to keep your bossy mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." Derek sauntered back into the living room.**

**My mouth dropped open. "He wouldn't dare." My eyes narrowed and I started to go after him.**

"**Casey?"**

**I turned around to meet Lizzie's questioning gaze. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern mirrored in her brown eyes.**

"**Yeah. Ready to go?" I put on my most convincing smile and grabbed my purse and keys.**

"**We're going to ride in Derek's car." Lizzie told me as a cute, dark haired boy that could only be Edwin walked up behind her.**

"**Alright." I smiled brightly, probably a little too brightly considering the strange look I got from Lizzie. "Are you sure you don't want to take separate cars?"**

"**Yeah, Derek's car is awesome!" Lizzie grinned.**

**I frowned as I followed them out the door. This should prove interesting.**

**Derek's car was a small black sports car, and when I say small, I mean small. It makes me wonder how a boy with an ego as big as his can even fit into it.**

**Somehow I ended up seated in the front next to him, with Lizzie and Edwin in the back. I had tried to sit with Liz but they all insisted that I have the better seat up front. If you ask me I would rather be stuck back there with a lovesick tweenage couple then have to sit up here with Derek. So I spent the whole car ride stewing over that and trying to subtly slide my body as far away from Derek as possible.**

**When we got to the mall Lizzie and Edwin immediately left us to go see a movie. My sister definitely owes me.**

"**I'm going to Starbucks." I told Derek, as if I need to ask his permission.**

**I started to walk away.**

"**What? You're just going to walk off and leave your date?" Derek asked.**

"**You are not my date. I only agreed to do this to help my little sister." I shook my head and continued to walk away.**

**Derek laughed. "Okay if that's the way you want to see it."**

**I rolled my eyes and kept walking.**

"**I'm coming too." Derek caught up with me.**

**I sighed. "Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy making people's lives miserable?"**

"**This has nothing to do with you; I just want an iced coffee. Besides I don't make everyone miserable- just you." He pointed out.**

**I shook my head and stalked into the Starbucks.**

Derek's POV 

**I watched her stalk away from me and chuckled. Casey MacDonald, how do I describe such a complex person?**

**She's a very smart, talented, unbelievably gorgeous girl. Unfortunately she's also an intense, know-it-all, control freak who absolutely drives me insane.**

**Even now she's turning to give me this look like 'you're such an idiot'. Which I realize is probably true considering I am standing in the doorway of the Starbucks just staring at her like a moron. I quickly walked into the café. **

**It looks like her and the guy at the counter have something going on.**

**I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Hey baby, what are you getting?" **

**The guy immediately backed off.**

"**Derek! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Casey turned around furiously.**

"**Nothing." I smiled as I looked down at her. She's so mad she doesn't realize that my arms are still around her.**

"**Get your filthy hands off of me!" She growled. **

**Okay…maybe not. I released her. She grabbed her latte and went to a small table in the corner.**

**After I got my iced coffee I went and sat down at the table with Casey.**

"**Go away Derek." She turned away from me.**

"**Nope." I leaned back in my chair and relaxed. **

"**There was nothing said about us having to stay with each other. So why don't you go find one of your bimbo fans to hang out with? There are plenty of them here. This _is_ a mall!" She exclaimed.**

"**Because I don't want to hang out with someone else. And now I've got to keep an eye on the Starbucks goof who keeps checking you out!" I raised my voice on that last part so he could hear me.**

**Apparently I was successful because he went into the back room.**

"**Would you quit making it look like we're a couple? We're not!" Casey whispered loudly.**

"**I never mentioned us being a couple. Are you sure you didn't just dream that?" I smiled at her.**

**Casey stood up angrily. "I _cannot_ believe you! Do you honestly think that I want you as a boyfriend? If you do, then you're delusional." She shook her head and laughed. "Your head is so big I'm surprised the necks of your shirts aren't stretched."**

I looked up at her and gave her my most maddening smirk. "You like me, you know you do. You've liked me ever since you first laid eyes on me, you're just too afraid to say it. So you act like you hate me."

**Casey's bright blue eyes widened and she just looked at me. "Maybe you're right."**

**I looked at her in amazement. "What?"**

"**I think you're right. Maybe I act this way because I like you." Casey nodded. Her eyes softened as she came over and stood next to me.**

**I shook my head in shock. "You're kidding right?"**

**She put her face down next to mine, and her breath tickled my ear. "I'll just have to test this little theory out." She whispered. She put her small, warm hand on my face and turned it towards her. I closed my eyes prepared for a kiss. I received a stinging slap across the face instead. My eyes flew open. **

"Don't flatter yourself Derek, I _do_ hate you." She threw her empty coffee cup at me and left.  
Casey's Point of View 

I walked out smiling with the satisfaction that I had gotten Derek good. He had actually thought that I was going to kiss him. What an idiot.

**Throwing my coffee cup at him had added a nice touch. I smiled and walked towards the movie theater.**

Derek's POV 

**I watched her walk out in stunned surprise. She had thrown her coffee cup at me. Unbelievable.**

"**She's a drama queen." I explained to the dozen or so people giving me the evil eye.**

**I got up and threw both coffee cups away. Then giving the Starbucks one last look turned and walked out. I saw the movie theater on the other side of the mall and walked towards it, sitting down on a bench to wait for Lizzie and Edwin. No telling where Casey went.**

It was funny though; I actually held some respect for Casey now. She really had me going for a minute there.

**I leaned back and closed my eyes. _Wow this bench is really uncomfortable_. I dozed off.**

**Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Casey standing there looking at me. "Were you seriously thinking of falling asleep on that bench?" she asked incredulously. **

**I glared at her. "Well I was asleep until you rudely punched me in the shoulder."**

"**I didn't punch you, I poked you." Casey sat down next to me.**

"**You so punched me." I argued.**

"**I did not…" Casey protested. Then she smiled wickedly and punched me in the shoulder.**

"**What the heck? What is your problem?" I rubbed my arm.**

**She shrugged. "Well since you kept saying that I punched you when I didn't, I decided to really punch you so then it would be true."**

"**Gee thanks." I said sarcastically.**

"**You're welcome." She smirked at me and leaned back.**

**We sat there quietly for what felt like forever when finally Edwin and Lizzie came out.**

"**That movie sucked." Edwin announced when they reached us. **

"**Totally." Lizzie agreed. "I can't believe that we spent $6.00 to see it."**

"**Are you guys ready to leave?" Casey asked.**

"**Yeah, can Edwin and Derek stay for dinner?" Lizzie asked.**

"**Ummm…" Casey started.**

"**Please?" Lizzie and Edwin begged. I smirked at her.**

"**Okay fine." Casey agreed reluctantly.**

"**This is going to be fun." I thought to myself.**

Casey's POV 

**I looked over at Derek and saw him smiling smugly in my direction. **

"**Okay fine." I agreed.**

**Great. Why in the heck did I just say yes to that question? Can anybody tell me how someone who gets A's in all of her classes is so dumb?**

**On the way home I stayed smashed up against the window. No way was I getting any closer to Derek than needed.**

**When we pulled in the driveway I let myself out and ran inside to tell Mom that they were staying for dinner.**

"**That's fine. Did you all have a good time?"**

"**Good is not the word to describe it." I mumbled.**

"**That's wonderful honey." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.**

"**I was being sarcastic Mom!" I yelled after her.**

**Parents. When you want them to say yes they say no, and when you want them to say no they say yes. I love my mom to death but sometimes I think she does this just to see how I'll react.**

**I went into the kitchen. "What are we having?" **

"**Spaghetti." She answered.**

**I made a face. "Eww." I hate Italian food.**

**Great, so we're having Italian food and Derek is staying for dinner. Could things get any worse?**

**Derek walked into the kitchen. **

**Apparently they can. My mom turned around and smiled at him. "And who is this?"**

"**I'm Derek." He smiled back. " I can see where Casey gets her good looks from. You look like her sister." **

"**Oh, that's silly." My mom simpered. I can't believe my mom is simpering! **

**Derek laughed. "No its not."**

"**Well thank you." My mom beamed at him. "Do you like spaghetti?"**

"**Yes ma'am I do." He nodded.**

**Oh brother, does he know how to smooth talk.**

**About 15 minutes later we were all seated at the table eating. Derek took my spot at the table, the seat on the right hand side of my mom's. Jerk. **

**It was a boring dinner, with Derek talking sickeningly sweet to my mother and Lizzie and Edwin talking about school friends and computer games. Afterwards Edwin and Derek watched a movie with us.**

**After about an hour Mom went to bed. Then the irritating Derek came back. Not that he ever left, he was just subtler around my mom.**

**We were all sitting on the couch, but this time I had managed to secure a seat next to Lizzie at the end of the couch so I wasn't anywhere near Derek. **

**He was sitting at the other end but he kept looking over at me and grinning.**

"**What is your problem?" I finally asked.**

**He shrugged and began watching the movie again. I sighed loudly and looked back at the T.V.**

**I had seen the movie a dozen times at least so I got up and walked to the kitchen.**

**I went over to the refrigerator and started to dig around to find a snack.**

**Someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Startled, I jerked up and hit my head on the fridge roof. "Ow!" I rubbed my head and turned around to see Derek leaning against the counter laughing.**

"**What do you want?" I asked, still rubbing my head. **

Derek's POV 

**I watched Casey leave the room and decided to follow her out. I thought she would hear me right away, but she didn't. When she got to the kitchen, I just stood in the doorway and watched her. She had thrown up her long dark hair into a messy ponytail and was now wearing a pair of fluffy pink slippers. I watched her scuffle over to the refrigerator. _She looks incredibly cute right now._**

**Wait, did I just think that about Casey? I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration and walked up behind her. Leaning over, I tapped her on the shoulder.**

**She jumped and hit her head on the roof of the fridge. "Ow!" She turned around rubbing her head. I leaned against the counter and started laughing. **

Casey's POV "Derek, you are so weird." I crossed my arms and glared at him. 

"**Not as weird as you Casey." Derek retorted lamely.**

"**Oh that's really nice Derek. Using the same thing I said to you. Not smart enough to think of your own?" I laughed.**

**Derek's eyes narrowed and he grinned mischievously. "Remember that warning I gave you earlier today?"**

**I looked at him and thought back. He couldn't mean… I looked up at his grinning face and knew without asking what he was talking about. Oh no. He is definitely not going to kiss me, no way am I getting my first kiss in the middle of a fight from a boy I can't stand!**

**I backed up and ran into the fridge. Darn thing, now I have no way to escape. "Stay away from me Derek!" I warned. Panic coursed through me as he stepped closer. **

Derek's POV 

**I stepped closer to Casey. The look on her face was priceless.**

Casey's POV 

**He's getting closer I have to do something! Suddenly I remember the 2-week self-defense course I took last year. Now would be a _really_ good time to put what I learned to good use.**

**He stepped right in front of me and in 2 seconds flat I had him on the ground wondering how in the world he had gotten there.**

"**Don't mess with me Venturi." I hissed coldly as I stepped over him and walked out of the kitchen.**

Derek's POV 

I laid there in a daze for a minute then slowly sat up and rubbed my arm. It was throbbing. She practically wrenched it right off. She actually did a judo move on me to prevent me from kissing her. That's a first. I stood up. Oh wow, apparently it wasn't just my arm that got hurt; my back is killing me too. Geez! I stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Edwin, get up, we're leaving." I ordered as I walked to the front door.

"A little case of hurt pride Derek?" Casey smirked.

"Shut up." She was right, but I was never going to admit it out loud.

I opened the front door and stomped off to my car. Edwin followed a couple of seconds later and jumped into the car. "What's wrong?"

"Her." I pointed to Casey who was now standing at the window waving cheerfully.

"What did she mean about hurt pride?" Edwin asked, clearly still confused.

"Nothing." I replied sharply. I backed out of the driveway and sped down the road away from Casey's house.

"Whatever don't get your panties in a wad." Edwin rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"I'm going to let that comment slip." I told him.

Edwin just ignored me and turned on the radio, I decided to let him get away with it because I liked the song playing.

Casey's POV

"So what you're telling me is that you already know Derek and you hate his guts. You slapped him across the face in Starbucks, punched him in the arm while you were sitting on a bench, and flipped him onto the kitchen floor, because he tried to kiss you?" Lizzie's eyes widened as she counted the things I had done out on her fingers.

I nodded. It sounded a lot worse when someone said it out loud. "He deserved it." I protested.

Lizzie shook her head. "He certainly brings the worst out in you, doesn't he?"

I nodded and got off the couch. "I'm going to bed." I yawned. "Big test at school tomorrow."

"Good night." Lizzie yawned also.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked.

"In a couple of minutes." She replied.

"Okay. Well good night." I trudged upstairs.

I got ready for bed and then sank down into my soft mattress. I smiled sleepily at the memory of flipping Derek onto the floor. That was pretty awesome. I actually couldn't do that in the class. Amazing what you can do when you are panic stricken.

I closed my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Derek's POV

When we got home, I immediately ran upstairs to my bedroom. Getting ready for bed, I started to plot my revenge.

Casey may be beautiful but she is completely insane. I mean who flips a guy onto his back to keep him from kissing her? She needs therapy or something.

I'm going to get her back, I don't know how, or when, but I will.

Nobody humiliates Derek Venturi and gets away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hope you like it so far.**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Next Day **

Casey's Point of View 

When I got to school the next morning, my friend Emily greeted me cheerfully.

"**Hey!" She smiled.**

"**Hi." I yawned loudly and walked down the hallway towards my locker.**

"**What happened to you?" Emily asked me.**

"**I had to go out with Derek…" I yawned again. **

"**WHAT?!" She shrieked. Very loudly. In my ear. **

"**Ouch." I put my hand over my ear and blinked.**

"**You had a date with _the_ Derek Venturi? And didn't tell me?" Emily glared at me.**

"**It wasn't of my own choice. Turns out my little sister likes his little brother and we went on a double date. " I explained.**

"**That is so unfair!" she shrieked again.**

"**Okay you really need to stop doing that!" I clapped my hand over her mouth.**

**She nodded and I removed my hand. "Sorry. SO how was it?"**

"**Awful." I grabbed my chemistry book and closed my locker door.**

"**You're kidding right?" Emily raised an eyebrow at me.**

"**Nope." I shook my head. "He's the BIGGEST jerk I have ever met. He's conceited, annoying, and also very dumb."**

"**Girl you are crazy. Any other girl would be hyperventilating right now."**

"**I'm not any other girl. I don't see what the big deal is about him anyways. The only reason I went on a date with him was because I didn't know it was going to be him. He knew it was me though, and he decided to come just to irritate me!" I leaned against my locker.**

**Derek walked past and glared at me.**

"**What was that about?" Emily asked.**

"**Derek just got knocked off his high horse and he's a little upset about it." I smiled smugly.**

"**Oh no. Case, what did you do?" Emily looked at me in concern.**

"**I just beat him at his own game… twice!" I bragged.**

"**Casey, that is not a good thing. Derek doesn't like to be humiliated."**

"**Well maybe if more people humiliated him, he wouldn't be such an arrogant jerk!"**

**I exclaimed loudly.**

"**I'm just saying that you need to be careful. He's probably already planned his revenge." Emily warned me.**

**I realize she's probably right. Emily has known Derek since Pre-School. "Oh well it's too late now." I shrugged my shoulders.**

**The bell rang and Emily and I parted ways. I walked into my Science class and sat down. Out of all the classes I take, Science is probably my least favorite. Partly because it's Chemistry and partly because it's the only class I have with Derek.**

**Don't get me wrong. Chemistry is fairly easy and I make good grades. I just don't really care for the class all that much.**

**I like school and I know that sounds like a weird thing for a teenage girl to say, but I do. I like to learn and school's the only thing that I'm really good at. **

"**Casey McDonald, you'll partner up with Derek Venturi." The teacher called from the front of the room.**

**Crap. Now I'll be stuck doing all the work. Derek sauntered over and sat down next to me. "Hey Case."**

"**Don't call me that." I warned.**

**Derek grinned. "Aww, Casey don't be that way." **

"**I thought that you were mad at me." I glanced at him suspiciously.**

"**What makes you think that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.**

"**Hmm…let's see, the fact that you glared at me like 2 minutes ago, and last night after our little 'incident' you practically ran out the front door. The way you were going, I'd say you made it home in what? About 10 seconds?" I laughed.**

"**Let's just get started." He swiftly changed the subject.**

"**Okay. Whatever." I shrugged. Hey if Derek actually wants to work, I'm sure as heck not going to stop him.**

**The rest of the class went by without a problem and Derek and I actually got our project finished. Unfortunately we were paired up for another project for homework, which means that we would have to spend yet another afternoon together. Either the teachers are all out to get me, or I'm the victim of some evil, torturous, prank.**

**I walked out of the classroom and ran into Emily. **

"**Casey, I have to talk to you right now!" She yanked me into the girl's bathroom.**

"**Emily! What the heck?" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing's wrong, actually I think you're going to like this." Emily flashed me a huge smile. "I've been dying to tell you this ever since you went to class."**

"**I'm listening." I tried to look interested. I'm sure she's probably fixing to tell me about some new amazing quality that Derek supposedly has.**

"**Max Schaefer likes you!" Emily squealed.**

**I just looked at her. "Who's that?"**

"**Uhh…only like the next best looking boy in our school. He's one of Derek and Sam's best friends." Emily explained.**

"**No thank you. Anybody that hangs out with Derek probably acts just like him."**

**I shook my head vehemently. **

"**Casey!" Emily whined. "I think you would really like this guy. He's nothing like Derek. He's quiet, smart, cute, and funny." **

"**Then why don't you go out with him?" I asked her.**

"**Because he likes you!" Emily exclaimed loudly.**

**I pondered this for a minute. "Have I seen him before?"**

"**I don't know, but he's obviously seen you." Emily giggled.**

"**I'm not so sure about this, the last time I agreed to go out with a boy without meeting him first, it was Derek." **

"**Well, duh you're going to meet him first. Then he can ask you out to the Spring Fling!" Emily grinned at me.**

**I sighed heavily. "Fine." **

"**Yes!" Emily clapped her hands and hugged me. **

**We walked out of the bathroom. "Now point out this guy." I told her.**

**Later at lunch, Emily and I were just sitting there talking about the upcoming dance and picking at our lunches when this absolutely gorgeous guy came over and sat down next to Emily. **

"**Hey Em!" He smiled and looked over at me.**

"**Hey Max!" She grinned.**

**My jaw dropped. This was Max Schaefer? And girls flock over Derek with this boy around? What's wrong with them?**

**He was tall; I had noticed that before he sat down. He had an amazing tan. Black hair that was just long enough to have this adorable mussed up look and bright green eyes. Not to mention a killer smile! **

**Are the girls around here blind? **

"**This is Casey." Emily informed him.**

"**I…I know." He looked at me nervously. "I mean, I ah-it's nice to meet you."**

**I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." I tried to put him at ease. Though it was cute to see him so nervous around me.**

**Emily looked at us both and grinned slyly. "So Max, Casey and I were just discussing whether or not this color blue would go with her eyes. What do you think?" She slid a dress catalogue that we had been looking at earlier in his direction. **

"**Umm…yeah it would look great." He replied barely even looking at the picture. "So do you, uh…think that you might, uh, go to the dance?"**

"**Mmhmm, that's why we're looking at dresses." I nodded slowly.**

**Max shot a panicked look in Emily's direction that clearly said help. She smiled encouragingly.**

**He turned towards me and tried again. "Will you, ah…go to the dance with me?" He asked hurriedly.**

**I burst out laughing. He looked kind of hurt. "Sure. Sounds like fun."**

**He looked down and breathed a sigh of relief, which led to more laughter. "Don't you think that we should maybe go on a date before the dance so that we don't have any more moments like this one?" I asked.**

**He looked up at me and his green eyes lit up. "Yeah that would be cool." He stood up. "Tomorrow night? 7 p.m.?" **

**I smiled and nodded in consent.**

**He walked off. Emily and I looked at one another, and laughed again.**

"**YOU DID NOT tell me how cute he was!" I said accusingly.**

"**Yeah well I tried to, but you were all like 'he's probably just like Derek.'" Emily rolled her eyes and rattled off a perfect imitation of me.**

**I laughed. "All you said was that he was the next best looking boy in our school. But I don't trust your taste…you do think Derek is the 'hottie super bomb'."**

"**Ohmigosh! Where in the world did you come up with that?" Emily laughed.**

"**3 words, High School Musical. Lizzie watches that movie all the time." I shrugged. **

**Emily giggled. "Well I kind of like it, and it does fit Derek."**

"**EWW! No it doesn't!" I shook my head.**

"**Yeah, yeah I know. 'Derek is conceited, annoying, lame, blah, blah, blah.'" Emily did yet another perfect imitation of me.**

"**God help us. It's _another _Casey!" Derek came up behind us.**

**Emily blushed and looked down at her plate.**

"**Go away Derek!" I sighed in frustration. Why does he have to go and ruin a perfectly good day?**

"**I was just kidding Emily, but be warned, if you continue to hang out with Casey, she _will_ brainwash you." He laughed at himself as if he had just told the funniest joke.**

**Emily looked up and laughed.**

"**It really wasn't that funny. Derek, a little word of advice…don't quit your day job, comedy obviously isn't your thing." I stood up and grabbed my lunch tray.**

**I turned around and prepared to stomp off, but my foot hit something wet and next thing I knew I was on the floor.**

**Derek burst out laughing. "Well it's definitely your thing." **

**I glared at him from the floor and started to stand up but ended up falling again. Exasperated, I grabbed the object nearest to me and threw it at him. It happened to be my lunch leftovers. **

**He stood there with orange Jell-O dripping down the front of his jeans, looking at me like he was going to kill me. I finally succeeded in getting up and ran out of the room with Derek following close behind.**

**I had just reached the girls restroom when Derek grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall. **

Derek's POV 

**I looked down at Casey. Her ice blue eyes shooting daggers in my direction.**

"**Let go of me Derek." She warned in a low voice.**

**I smirked. "What? You gonna do another judo move on me?" I asked her sarcastically, knowing full well that she couldn't in her current position.**

**Casey struggled unsuccessfully to free herself from my grasp. "Derek I mean it!"**

**I shook my head and laughed. "I have the upper hand and you know it!" I moved my head down closer to hers. "Uncomfortable?" I whispered, looking directly into her eyes.**

**Casey stiffened and avoided my gaze. "It's almost time for class." **

"**Your point?" I raised an eyebrow.**

"**The point is you really need to let me go." She looked at me angrily. "I'm going to be late."**

"**It won't kill you to be late for once in your life." I smirked.**

**I don't know what happened but something came over me. She stood there, her face inches away from mine, cheeks flushed, blue eyes flashing, her dark hair falling out of its ponytail, and I snapped. **

**I _wanted_ to kiss Casey. I really wanted to. **

**I brought my hand up to her face and ran a finger down her jaw line before gently cupping her chin and leaning over to kiss her. She looked at me, eyes widening in shock, as I got closer.**

"**Casey!" **

**She pushed me away quickly and took a deep breath.**

**I let her go and turned around to see Emily walking toward us. "Everything okay?"**

"**Yeah,Derek was just being a jerk again." Casey shot me a dirty look before walking over to join Emily.**

"**Hey Casey!" I looked to see Max running down the hallway. _What's he doing talking to Casey?_**

"**About our date, I was thinking we could go out to dinner and maybe catch a movie afterwards? Sound alright to you?" He grinned at her.**

"**Yeah sounds great!" She smiled at him as they started to walk down the hallway together.**

**Jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks. I tried to shake it off. I am not jealous of Max. He's a brave man, going out with a girl like Casey. I turned to see Emily just standing there staring at me.**

"**Hi Derek." She sighed dreamily.**

**_Kill me now._ I rolled my eyes and nodded at her before walking to the restroom to clean the Jell-O off my pants.**

Casey's POV _Flashback:_

_**Derek leaned closer to me. "Uncomfortable?"**_

_**Gee no. Not with you standing 2 inches away. What does he think? I glared at him and stiffened as he moved his face closer to mine. "It's almost time for class!"**_

"_**Your point?" He raised his eyebrow.**_

"_**The point is you really need to let me go!" I exclaimed angrily. "I'm going to be late."**_

"_**It won't kill you to be late for once in your life." He smirked.**_

_**Then something changed in his eyes. He got this really weird look on his face, the kind of look a boyfriend would get on his face before he kissed you. A kind of look that told me he wanted to kiss me.**_

_**He lifted the hand that was on my waist and ran a finger down my jaw line before cupping my chin. My skin tingled where he touched me.**_

_**Oh my gosh…this can't be happening! I cannot be about to kiss Derek Venturi! What if someone sees? It will be all over the school that yet another girl couldn't resist Venturi's charms!**_

_**I'm sure the shock must have shown on my face as he leaned over to kiss me.**_

_**He was so close now I could see the gold flecks in his hazel eyes.**_

_**Uh- oh. I was starting to melt inside. I cannot fall for those amazing eyes!**_

"_**Casey!" Oh thank God for Emily!**_

_**I pushed him away hurriedly and took a deep breath. **_

_**Derek let go of me and turned around. I took the opportunity to escape and walked over to Emily.**_

"_**Everything okay?" She asked.**_

"_**Yeah, Derek was just being a jerk again." I told her, shooting Derek a dirty look.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**The rest of the day I had tried to act normal, but my mind kept running back to that moment, the moment right before he had been about to kiss me. I had been thinking 'Help!' but then when I looked into his eyes…**

**_No! No, you are not EVEN going there! You have a perfectly decent, adorable guy that likes you. He will probably stay faithful to you and treat you the way you should be treated! He's safe. _I scolded myself.**

**That's when I realized what my problem was, Derek wasn't safe, he wasn't predictable and for some odd, unknown and totally 'out there' reason I liked that. **

**But I wasn't going to like him. Nope- not even in the least bit. I liked Max. I shouldn't even be trying to convince myself of that! Of course I like Max!**

**Grrrr….stupid Derek, causing these stupid thoughts, stupid mind for even thinking about stupid Derek!**

**I sat down in my desk and laid my head down. Ugh…teenage life sucks. **

**Derek was idiotic, he was irritating and arrogant; but he was also really cute, very funny and popular. He was a likeable jerk. He was the definition of an oxymoron, emphasis on the moron. I sighed in frustration. I never had these problems before. Before, my life was good and non-stressful-sure I had some problems but none of them compare to the day I met Derek. I was normal, but now? Now I have issues.**

**Derek's POV**

**I couldn't get Casey out of my head. Granted, girls are what I'm normally thinking about, but never just one in particular. I even tried to think about Torrance, the hot blonde in my English class, but my mind would just return back to Casey.**

**I don't even know why I'm so attracted to her.**

**So because I couldn't stop thinking about her, I decided to do something productive with it and think about ways to get her back.**

**I think I've found the perfect thing. Its bad but it won't completely ruin her reputation. I mean what girl wouldn't want to make out with me. It might ruin her chances with Max though. He has some weird issue with dating girls that I've already dated which means he barely ever gets a date because I've dated the majority of the girls in this school.**

**So anyways, I'm telling all the guys what a great kisser Casey is. They all listen to me and now she will have a ton of guys asking her out but the one she's interested in will avoid her. It's a really good idea, I don't mind if they think that I made out with her because she's actually pretty hot, but she will most definitely mind.**

**I feel kind of bad because Max is my friend, but he'll thank me for this one day once he sees what a whack job Casey is.**

**I turned around in my desk and put my plan into action.**

**By the end of the day my revenge will be complete.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Revenge**

**Casey's POV**

"**Yo Casey! Wanna make out?" I turned around to see some scummy looking guy with greasy, uncut hair leering at me.**

"**No you perv!" I growled.**

**Emily ran up to me. "Major problem!" She exclaimed before dragging me to the bathroom once again.**

"**He did it!" She shook her head.**

"**Who did what?" I asked in confusion, not expecting the words about to come out of Em's mouth.**

"**Derek told everyone that you guys made out and that you are a great kisser…" She cringed.**

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Furious did not seem to quite describe the emotion that was clouding my brain. "Must… Hurt… Him."**

**I lunged for the door but Emily grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No! Wait a sec. This could be a good thing!" **

**I looked at her. "Have you freakin' lost your mind? How in the heck is this a good thing?"**

"**Once a girl kisses Derek, she is deemed popular by all the other students. After all he only chooses the best." She explained.**

"**I don't care about being popular! What I do care about is the fact that I did NOT make out with Derek! Also because I supposedly did this, guys think that I will just make out with them! He made me sound like a complete slut!" I started toward the door again, but she held me back.**

"**We could hang out with all the popular kids!" She pleaded with me. "Think about that before you do anything stupid!"**

"**Emily shut up about being popular! I already told you I don't care!" I yelled.**

**Suddenly she went completely ashen. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked in panic, certain I had just made her have a stroke or something.**

"**Umm this may not be a good thing after all." She whispered, looking sick to her stomach.**

"**No duh, really?" She just realized that?**

"**No really, its not. Max doesn't date girls who have already dated Derek." Emily looked at me and winced at my expression.**

"**I haven't dated Derek, Emily." I said through clenched teeth. **

"**He'll think you have after this." She backed away from my fit of anger.**

"**I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yelled and charged towards the door. This time Emily didn't even try to stop me.**

**I found Derek laughing with all his stupid, brainless friends. He froze when he saw me stalking towards him. I reached him and shoved him against his locker. **

"**Listen you jerk! You had better tell everyone the truth!" I yelled at him.**

"**About what?" He asked innocently.**

"**I didn't make out with you, you know it, I know it, and now everybody else better know it." I growled. **

**His friends stood there with there jaws hanging open.**

**He laughed at me. "I'm not telling anybody anything." **

"**Excuse me? I think you…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Derek had grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. He kissed me full on the lips in front of everyone. Oh he was going down!**

**I almost started to enjoy the kiss but then I realized who it was and what he had done and I pushed him away. **

"**You…I…can't…" I sputtered furiously. I turned around to walk away and saw Max standing at the end of the hallway watching with an incredibly hurt expression on his face. He shook his head sadly at me and walked off.**

**That's it! I turned back around and hauled off and slapped Derek. "Gah! I hate you!"**

**I glared at him before running down the hallway after Max.**

**A/N: I will update more if anybody likes this and reviews.**

**Later.**

**Jenna**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, I don't have any desire too. I just write stories about the characters!

Author's note: This is a short chapter, probably the shortest chapter yet. Hope y'all like it.

Chapter 4

Casey's POV

I ran down the hallway in search of Max. If Derek had ruined my chances with him, I would kill him. Not literally of course, because I don't want to go to prison, but I would hurt him.

I saw him standing by his locker and ran over to him. "Max, I need to explain." I said, gasping for breath. I am so out of shape!

"There's no need Casey…I always lose to Derek. It's no big deal." He shrugged.

"It is a big deal! You didn't lose. Derek kissed me, I didn't want him to. I was yelling at him because he told everyone we kissed. I like you! I hate Derek!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me. "You're kidding right? You actually hate Derek?"

I nodded.

"That won't last very long. You two will end up together." He chuckled.

"No we won't. Eww." I shook my head.

"Okay well I guess our date's still on then?" He asked.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to date me anymore." I replied. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No I still do." He laughed. "Bye Casey." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, before walking away.

I stared at his retreating figure until he turned a corner.

I won't kill Derek just yet.

Derek's POV

I saw Max lean down and kiss Casey on the cheek. I leaned against my locker and rolled my eyes. My plan didn't work, at least in that respect.

I didn't come up with this plan just to keep Max from Casey. I didn't! Though now that I think about it, it really looks that way, especially after I kissed Casey in front of everyone.

I kissed Casey. Maybe not the way I thought I would, but it still happened. Her lips were just as soft as I thought they would be. She really is a good kisser, despite the fact that she was in the middle of shoving me and telling me off.

She looks good when she's angry.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get myself to stop thinking about her. I'm Derek Venturi, this shouldn't be happening to me. I don't get all worked up over one girl!

I straightened up and headed to class. I was already 5 minutes late. My teacher was going to be ticked. I was definitely going to get detention.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. My stupid computer and the fan fiction site were messing up! Thanks for all the reviews. I am really happy that everyone liked it so much. One of you showed concern about Derek falling too fast. I promise you there will be more fights! That's the best part. Haha. It will be a while before they end up together.

Jenna

Chapter 5

Casey's POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and grinned. I had chosen the perfect outfit for my date tonight. I wore a black strapless shirt, mini skirt, and black leggings; the outfit was completed with a pair of black flats and silver jewelry. I had curled my hair and left it hanging down my back. My eyes were smoky and my lips the perfect shade of red.

"Casey?" My mom walked in. "Wow. Hot date tonight?" She laughed.

"Is it too much?" I turned in a full circle to show off my entire outfit.

"Not at all, it's really cute! Modest too, that's a definite plus!" Nora smiled.

I giggled. "You'll like Max, I promise. He'll be here in a few minutes and then you'll get to meet him!"

"I can't wait." Nora rolled her eyes. "I am glad he's picking you up though, it shows his mom taught him right."

My phone rang and I ran over to my bedside table to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Case. Ready for your date?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"I want details! You'd better call and give them to me!" Emily warned.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed.

The doorbell rang. "Listen Em, he's here…" I stopped until she finished shrieking. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call you as soon as I get back. I promise." I told her.

We said goodbye and I hung up the phone and started to walk down the stairs.

You know those old movies where the beautiful girl walks down the stairs while the handsome guy watches her adoringly…that's what I wanted to happen, but it didn't quite work that way. I tripped and fell down the stairs. Yes, tripped. How embarrassing. The first date I get since I moved here and I make a fool of myself before it even starts.

Max caught me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

He was actually concerned for my well being. Wow. That alone makes him a winner in my book. Most guys would've just laughed.

"I'm okay." I gingerly removed myself from his arms and smoothed my sure-to-be-messy-now hair. "Ready?"

My mom stood off to the side laughing. My own mother laughs at me. "Mom, this is Max."

"Nice to meet you." She stepped forward and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Okay the floor can swallow me whole now; I've officially been through enough embarrassment for one night!

"Well Mom gotta go. Love ya!" I called over my shoulder as I dragged Max out the front door.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. McDonald!" Max waved.

He opened the car door for me. Another brownie point. Good looks and manners, I can't believe there are guys like him still around.

"So what movie do you want to see?" He asked when he got settled in the car.

"Hmm…why don't we see what's at the theater and then decide." I suggested.

"Works for me." He shrugged and started the car.

I looked over at him. Between falling down the stairs and being embarrassed by my mom, I hadn't got a good look at him. Whew. Still the cutest guy I know by far.

We got to the theater and decided to see _Premonition_.

"I'll get the snacks and the drinks, what do you want?" Max asked.

"Popcorn, lots of butter and salt and a large water." I answered without hesitation. "I'll go find us some seats."

I went into the darkened theater and looked for two seats in the middle. With my luck there wouldn't be any seats available, but it's worth a try.

I went upstairs and looked. There was! Yay! I sat down in one seat and set my purse in the other to save it for Max. I settled down and grabbed my cell phone to turn it off.

"Casey?"

I looked behind me to see Derek sitting two rows behind me.

I ignored him and looked around the room.

"Casey!" Still ignoring.

"Casey, Casey, Casey…" He said in a sing song voice.

Okay ignoring obviously wasn't going to work. "What?"

"Nothing." He smirked. I can't see his face, but I know that's what he did.

Grrr…. "Do you have to see this movie?" I asked in exasperation.

"No." He shrugged.

"Good. Then leave." I snarled. So unladylike I know, but at least Max wasn't here yet.

"No can do." He settled back into his seat.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's irritating you, and according to you, that is my sole purpose in life. Though I don't know what it was before you came." He smirked again. I would know he was smirking even if it was pitch black in here.

"Oh please, you make it your sole purpose; I never said that it was." I exclaimed loudly.

"Shh…." A couple of people turned and gave me dirty looks.

"What? The movie hasn't started yet!" I raised my hands in frustration.

"Casey, you are the perfect example of a gracious, calm, and ladylike young woman." Derek told me sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Casey?"

"What?" I turned around to see Max looking at me in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I smiled sweetly at him and he sat down next to me.

The movie started a few minutes later. The whole time I felt pieces of popcorn flying at my head and then a couple of pieces of ice.

The mature part of me just ignored it but the immature part of me wanted to take my drink and chuck it at him.

When the movie ended we decided to go eat at this little burger place down the road.

Max asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes.

He took me home 30 minutes early and kissed me goodnight.

I floated into the house on a cloud, or that's what it felt like anyways. The only bad part of my night was seeing Derek at the movie theater.

I took a shower and got ready for bed.  
The phone rang.

"Hey Em." I answered, I knew it was going to be her, I had forgotten to call.

"You said you would call me!" She said accusingly.

"I know I'm sorry Em,"

"Well what happened?" Clearly she wasn't going to stay mad at me for long.

"You're talking to Max Schaefer's girlfriend!" I squealed.

This time I didn't even care about Emily shrieking in my ear, because I was shrieking in her ear right back.

**The end of this chapter, I know it didn't have Derek's POV at all, but he will be back in the next chapter. Promise! He is the best character...haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own LWD. Really**.

Chapter 6

**Casey's POV**

I was standing by my locker talking to Emily when someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Casey." Derek whispered in my ear. I stiffened.

"Derek, leave me alone!" I shoved him away from me.

He laughed. "What's wrong? You don't find me attractive?"

"I think you're a repulsive, egotistical jerk!" I spat out.

"Oh look Casey's using big kid words!" Derek teased.

"Shut up." I hissed.

Emily watched us battle back and forth in amazement.

Finally Derek decided to grace us with his departure. Yes I know you normally say 'grace us with your presence' but in this case it was definitely the other way around, you know because I was HAPPY about his leaving.

"I knew you guys hated each other, but I didn't exactly realize the depth of your hatred!" Emily said.

I sighed heavily. "If you only knew…"

The bell rang and we parted ways. My next class was English. I walked in and went to my favorite seat. There was someone in it. Derek? Derek! What the heck is he doing in my class?!

"What are you doing here?" I asked. More like yelled but whatever.

"I'm here for English what about you?" He answered smugly.

"Why are you in this class?" I asked again.

"Had to change classes, my other teacher refused to have me in her presence anymore." He smirked in the familiar Derek way.

"Well if you have to be here…then GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" I smacked his head.

"OUCH!" He rubbed his head. "Fine."

He got up and sat in the desk in front of me.

I glared at the back of his head.

**Derek's POV**

I laughed inwardly. I could feel Casey's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I was supposed to go to her house this afternoon for our project but I think its best that I don't. There are too many sharp objects within her reach.

I sat listening to the teacher blab something about some dude named Shakespeare who sounds really boring.

"Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi." I looked up questioningly.

"You'll be partners for Shakespeare's famous play, _Romeo and Juliet_." The teacher explained.

"WHAT?" Casey cried out. "Mrs. Greene-I can't be partners with Derek!"

"Why not?" The teacher asked.

Good question.

"Because…I…uh…I just can't!" Casey shuddered.

"You can and you will!" Mrs. Greene told her sternly.

I grinned. Casey looked furious. Whatever play we were assigned must be pretty bad.

After class when I found out it was a romance, I was angry too. There's a kissing scene in it and everything. I would prefer not to be in danger of losing any blood. Kissing Casey, even for a school assignment, would be a problem. Yeah I've already kissed her and I got slapped for it. Who knows what she'll do now.

At lunch I noticed that Max was sitting with Casey. They were staring at each other with mushy-gushy expressions on their faces. Oh give me a break!

They were obviously together now. Max acts like a wimp when he's got a girlfriend. This isn't often, since he's stupid enough not to date anyone I've dated. What does he think is wrong with them? I mean besides the fact that they all would probably compare him to me, which is understandable, I am the Derek Venturi.

"Hey Max, there's a swim team meeting going on right now in the gym." I went up and told him or rather lied to him.

"I didn't know that. Hmm…are you sure?" He asked in puzzlement.

"Yes I'm sure! Hurry up and get over there. They're waiting for you!" I exclaimed.

"Okay thanks Derek. Bye Case." He leaned across the table and gave her a lingering kiss.

Eww. Gross. He started to walk away but turned and walked backwards so he could stare at Casey.

These two are the perfect examples of puppy love gone way, way, way too far!

"There isn't a swim team meeting there?" Casey asked me pointedly, after Max had finally gotten out of her eyesight.

"Nope." I grinned.

"You are so irritating!" She stood up and hurried after Max.

I shook my head and smirked.

"Hey Derek, over here!" I looked over to see Sandra and a group of her hot friends waving me over. I never pass up this kind of opportunity.

**Want more? I will probably update tomorrow afternoon, if this stupid site doesn't screw up again! lol. I loved all the reviews, y'all are incredibly sweet, I never expected so many! I will definitely keep on updating. Make sure to tell me if something doesn't make sense, or sounds stupid. I want to know. Just be nice about it. Haha. **

**Jenna **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Why do you have to do these things? Of course we don't own LWD that's why we write **fan fiction**. Anyways….don't own it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I agree their relationship banter would be totally cute! It will happen…soon. hehe.

**Chapter 7**

**Casey's POV**

Okay so tonight Derek has to come over so we can practice for _Romeo and Juliet._ I cannot believe this! I can't understand why Mrs. Greene would choose two polar opposites to play two of the most romantic characters in fictional history! I mean we don't even find each other attractive! Okay…I'm lying, Derek is really, really cute, but still…

The scene she gave us isn't the death scene, nope, because that would've been fairly easy. She gave us the balcony scene; there is a kissing scene in it, a passionate kissing scene! I think I'm going to faint. Not from happiness either!

I got ready about 7:45; Derek's coming over at 8. I am not devoting an hour of my time to get ready for him. The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs to open it. I looked in the foyer mirror and smoothed my hair down and straightened my shirt…what am I doing? This is Derek. I opened the door. Okay maybe he looks better than any teenage boy should, but so what?

"Make yourself comfortable." I motioned towards the living room couch. He sat down and I took a seat in the recliner across the room and eyed him warily.

"Well?" he asked. He shifted to get more comfortable.

"I suppose we should practice our lines." I grabbed my book off the coffee table and opened it to the page that we were doing. It was wrinkled by now and there were little black smudges on the ink where the kissing scene is. I was nervous okay? Maybe I crushed the booklet a little too much.

I looked up. He was still sitting there. "Didn't you bring your book?"

"Nope, guess we're going to have to share." He grinned.

This is not going well.

I went and sat down next to him on the couch. Just close enough that he could see the book too. He scooted closer. _He smells really good._ Okay that's disturbing. I scooted away and hit the armrest. I never get a break with this furniture and in my own home too.

"Okay your line is first." I handed him the book. He started to read.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun."

He looked up and laughed. "Are you kidding me? I don't even know what I just said."

"Okay well, after class, Mrs. Greene called me over and told me that we could make it our own. She wants us to keep true to some of the lines, but she wants a contemporized version of it." I explained.

"Why didn't she tell that to the class?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, but she was calling other students to her desk after me, so maybe she just had second thoughts and decided to have us do that instead." I told him.

Were Derek and I actually having a civil conversation?

"Okay- so what do you want to do?" He asked again.

We were! "Umm…well what lines do you feel comfortable saying?"

"How about…none of them." He smirked after he had looked over the scene.

He always has to ruin everything. "Well choose at least one line!" I exclaimed.

"We have to do this tomorrow morning in class!"

"We do?" Derek looked at me in confusion.

"Yes! Don't you listen in class?" I rolled my eyes. Stupid question.

"Uhh…no. Stupid question." He shook his head.

We're thinking alike, this is scary.

Derek finally chose a line and we went through our little scene. When we got to the kissing scene, we both stopped and looked at each other. "Umm you know we don't really have to do this, if we are allowed to make our own version of it." I said.

"I thought about that, but this kiss is what makes the scene." Derek told me, not too happily.

"Alright." I sighed."Say your line that's before the kiss again."

**Derek's POV**

"Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I read, feeling somewhat cheesy. Did this guy Shakespeare think that this was romantic? I looked up at Casey, her blue eyes were glowing. Apparently she did.

I cleared my throat and leaned forward.

"Wait!" She leaned back. "You can't clear your throat! This is supposed to be romantic!"

"Sorry." I apologized, albeit sarcastically.

"Say your line again." She demanded.

I rolled my eyes and started to protest. "Derek, please, can we just get this over with?" she pleaded.

"Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I quoted, without looking at the book. She looked at me nervously twisting her hands. I put my hand over both of hers and she stopped and shifted closer. Leaning forward slowly, I cupped her cheek with my free hand and leaned over and kissed her softly.

I expected to just kiss and be done with it. What I didn't expect was for Casey to return it. Then she seemingly realized what was happening and broke the kiss.

"I, umm, that was good." She took a deep breath. "What time is it? It's 9:30. Maybe you should go." She babbled nervously.

"Yeah I probably should." I stood up.

She looked relieved. "Wait, we should probably go over it one more time before school tomorrow? Don't you think?"

"Uhh, sure." I nodded. "See ya then."

**Casey's POV**

After he left, I sat on the couch wondering what the heck had just happened.

First I had kissed Derek back and then I asked him if we could practice it one more time tomorrow morning! What was wrong with me?

This little school project was going to cause a lot of problems.

I should not have enjoyed that kiss! I have a boyfriend!

Okay this is a sad thing to admit, but Max's kiss did not make me feel the way Derek's kisses do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

**A/N: Okay, thanks for all the reviews. I really liked some of the ideas. I made a few changes in chap 7 that actually made more sense to put, thanks to Dancingthingamajig for pointing that one out! I know that chapter seemed a little OOC for Derek and a little OOC for Casey, but I'll try not to disappoint y'all in the coming chapters! So here goes!**

Chapter 8

**Casey's POV**

When I got to school the next morning, I waited nervously by my locker. I didn't want to practice that scene again! I still can't believe I asked if we could go over it one more time! I think I've lost my mind.

Someone hit the locker next to my head causing me to jump.

I turned around to see Derek smirking at me.

My heart started doing little flips. Grr…curse my stupid heart!

"Ready?" He asked.

"Actually no…I've decided we aren't going to kiss in the scene." I told him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." I opened my locker to grab my History book out.

"What are you afraid you might be feeling some attraction for me?" He grinned.

I faced him, mad that he had been able to pin point exactly what I was thinking. I wasn't about to let him know he was right! "Attraction for you? HA. HA. You must be joking if you think I would be anything but repulsed by you!" I exclaimed.

"Haven't we already been through this before?" He leaned against the locker and crossed his arms.

I could see this was going nowhere fast. Where in the world is Emily?

I sighed. "Yes I believe we have. Could you go now?"

"Yeah we've definitely been through that one before." He nodded.

"DER-EK!" I yelled in frustration.

"CAS-EY!" He mocked me laughingly.

Just then a girl walked by and he was momentarily distracted by her short skirt and exaggerated hip swaying. "Pig." I mumbled, as he watched her walk the length of the hallway. I took the opportunity to escape and walked down the hallway to my history class. Emily was sitting in her usual seat.

"Where have you been?" I immediately asked.

"Umm… No offense Casey, but I just decided to come straight to the classroom when I saw that you and Derek were battling it out at our locker again. I don't like standing there next to you two; it feels like I'm a referee at the WWE." Emily shrugged.

I started to protest but realized she was right. I sat down in my usual seat and we talked until class started 5 minutes later.

**Derek's POV**

Our English class didn't go so good. After laughing through the performances of my other classmates, it was me and Casey's turn. I sauntered up to the front of the classroom and we went through our lines. We reached the kissing scene and I leaned forward. Casey leaned backwards. I leaned forward. Casey leaned backwards. This went on for quite some time before the teacher asked us to get a move on and finish because it was almost her lunch break. The class watched as Casey took a final step backward before falling over the trash can.

She just sat on the floor looking miserable, while the class laughed.

"Magnificent!" I clapped. "Fellow students, you have just been the very first people to witness the skills of the up and coming actress, Casey MacDonald AKA Klutzilla!"

Everyone cheered.

Casey glared at me before picking herself up and walking out of the room.

"That was fairly interesting Mr.Venturi, I'll give you two a C." The teacher laughed.

"Thank you, thank you." I bowed and sat down in my seat.

**Casey's POV**

When I got home from school, Lizzie and Edwin were playing a video game in the Living Room. I didn't think anything of it until I got upstairs in my room. I was posting a blog online when someone put their hands over my eyes. I grinned thinking it was Lizzie.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around. "Derek! What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring Edwin." He sat down on my bed. I will be washing those sheets tonight.

"Thanks for the new nickname." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, it was a good one wasn't it?" He smiled at the memory.

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, but since the whole school seems to think that anything you do is of the utmost in cool, I've been hearing that stupid name all day!"

"It was cool." He chuckled.

"You have the age mentality of a 10 year old." I snapped.

"Thanks, and you have the age mentality of a 40 year old." He replied as if he was giving me the greatest compliment of my life.

"Can't you find something to do at my house, other than irritate me?" I asked in frustration.

"I've tried, but nothing seems to give me more pleasure than to torture you." He looked around my room while I sat at my desk fuming.

"Don't you have anything interesting in here? Like a diary filled with juicy secrets you don't want anyone to know? Or maybe a secret obsession with belly button lint or something gross like that? Maybe a nerdy rock collection? Embarrassing pictures? Anything?" He asked as he walked around my room.

"Get out!" I yelled as I threw a decorative pillow at his head.

He picked up the pillow and threw it back at me. I stood up and started throwing things in his direction.

"Casey stop it!" He yelled. He jumped over the bed and I fell back in my haste to get away. He fell on top of me.

He laid on top of me for a couple of seconds before looking down at me and grinning. "I so beat you."

"Get off of me!" I tried to push him off of me but to no avail.

This was getting awkward. "Seriously Derek, I'm starting to lose circulation. I can't breathe so get off of me!"

He laughed and hoisted himself up off of me.

He stood up and stepped on me on as he made his way out of my now messy room.

I took a few deep cleansing breaths and sat up. "Jerk." I muttered as I looked at my once clean room in distaste. He probably lives like this.

I got up and started cleaning up my room. I walked downstairs and found Lizzie and Edwin in the exact same spot playing the exact same game. Only difference now was Derek, who was sitting at one end of the couch eating. He was eating my snack! My brownies! Oh he did not even take my chocolate!

I snatched it out of his hands and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating." He replied nonchalantly. Even though his mouth was full and all I heard was something that sounded like the aliens in the movie Signs.

He snatched it back and licked all the brownies on the plate.  
"EWW!" I screeched. "You are so gross!"

"Casey! You made us lose!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Sorry Lizzie." I apologized, but not before giving Derek a look that could freeze flames.

And why was I fighting feelings of attraction for him earlier? I grabbed the cordless phone and went and locked myself in my room, so I could call Max.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Author's Note: Okay here's the new chapter. I hope the last few chapters didn't ruin this story for you, I know I didn't get as many reviews. Thanks to the people that did review! I'll keep on updating until no one reviews!  
Jenna**

**Chapter 9**

**Casey's POV**

"Casey? Can you take me to Edwin's?" Lizzie called to me from her room.

I inwardly sighed with irritation. Not with Lizzie, but with the fact that I have to go to the Venturi's house. Hopefully _he_ won't be there.

"Sure." I told her as I stood in her doorway.

"Thanks." She grinned.

We walked downstairs and told Mom where we were going. She told us to be back by 5 for dinner and then we were on our way.

When we arrived, I sat in the car for a few minutes looking at the house. So this is where Derek lived. It was a large brick house.

I walked up the front door with Lizzie and she knocked. A disheveled looking Derek opened the front door. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Hey! Is Edwin here?" Lizzie exclaimed, ever cheerful.

He groaned and shut the door.

Lizzie looked at me in surprise. "What was that about?"

The door flew open and Edwin stood there. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's okay." Lizzie smiled reassuringly at him as we walked inside.

"You really shouldn't apologize for your brother!" I told him.

"Casey!" Lizzie shot me a dirty look.

"No, no, she's right. I shouldn't." Edwin agreed.

"Then why do you?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Because he won't." He replied simply.

He had a point. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Lizzie.

"Want a drink?" Edwin asked.

"No thanks." Lizzie and I answered in unison.

He sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

Lizzie immediately started a conversation about a soccer game that they were both attending that day.

I sat there looking around the room. It was done in deep reds and blues. Whoever had decorated it had good taste.

"What's the freakette doing here?" Derek's deep voice rumbled from the other side of the room.  
I whipped around to see another entrance that obviously led to his room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Must have wanted to get a good look at my hot body." Derek stretched lazily before throwing himself down on the beanbag chair by the TV.

"Oh yeah that's it." I deadpanned. "Because I've given every indication that I've wanted to see it."

"That's the only reason you could be here so early. Tell me again why you're here at 8:30 on a Saturday morning?" He asked.

"I never answered your friendly question to begin with." I retorted.

"I came to see Edwin." Lizzie offered.

"Your cheerfulness is making my head hurt, so stop talking." He looked pointedly at Lizzie.

She stood up and walked over to him. "You, Derek Venturi, are the biggest jerk! I don't see how you're so popular!" She got her adorable little mad face on and shook her finger in his face.

Suddenly a small _thing_ came hurtling into the room. "Get away from Smerek!"

It was a little girl, she was absolutely cute!  
"That's Marti." Edwin explained. "Our little sister, she's 6 and fiercely defensive of Derek."

"I've noticed." I commented dryly. Marti stood in front of Derek with her arms crossed, glaring at Lizzie stubbornly.

Lizzie turned around and giggled.

"Stop laughing!" Marti demanded.

Derek chuckled. "Come here Smarti." He pulled her into his lap.

"Good morning Smerek." She smiled and looked up adoringly at her big brother.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" he asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"You didn't let any bed bugs bite or any monsters from under the bed get you?" He playfully tugged on her hair.

"Nope." She giggled.

"That's good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Smerek's Smarti, would we?" He kissed her forehead.

For a big butthead, he was a really sweet older brother. I was shocked.

She shook her head and sighed. "What are we having for breakfast?"  
"How about some waffles?" he asked her.

"Waffles! LEGGO MY EGGO!" She got up and ran to the kitchen screaming the Eggo commercial tag line over and over.

Derek stood up and and noticed me staring at him.

"Told you, you couldn't resist staring at my hotness." He smirked before walking out of the room. I gave him a withering look and chose to ignore the utter ridiculousness of that comment.

"Is he always that way with Marti?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah." Edwin shrugged.

I leaned back and thought about what I had just seen.

So engrossed was I in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Lizzie had said my name until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Casey, we need to go to the rec park now." She explained.

"Oh, oh sure." I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up.

I drove them to the rec park and left with the promise to pick them up at lunchtime.

I drove around aimlessly before realizing that Emily lived next to Derek, so I stopped by her house.

We talked for a couple of hours and then I went and picked Lizzie and Edwin up.

"Where to now?" I questioned.

"Back to Edwin's." Lizzie sat back in her seat, exhausted from the game of soccer they had engaged in.

When we got back to his house, Mrs. Venturi had two large glasses of lemonade and a plate of cookies waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Casey." I introduced myself, not wanting her to think I was a snob.

"Hey Casey, I'm Abby, Mrs. Venturi makes me feel old." She smiled warmly.

I nodded. I could see where Derek got his looks from. Abby Venturi was a tall, graceful woman with long reddish brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. I immediately felt comfortable around her. We sat at the kitchen table and talked for about an hour.

"Do you do any babysitting?" She asked me.

"Yeah, actually that's what I did where I used to live." I explained.

"Would you mind watching Marti and Edwin Monday night? I'm going out with George and I need someone responsible to watch them." She grinned.

"Sure." I agreed. I liked Derek's mom, she was really nice, unlike him.

"Thanks." She said, relieved. "Ordinarily I would get Derek to do it, but when he does, he just makes Edwin do everything."

"Older brothers." I shook my head as if I had any idea what an older brother was like.

"You can bring Lizzie if you like. I know how much she and Edwin enjoy hanging out."

Abby moved about the kitchen getting stuff ready for dinner.

"Hey mom…oh you're still here." Derek smile faded when he saw me sitting at his kitchen table drinking lemonade.

I smiled sweetly at him before answering. "Your mom and I were just discussing Monday night."

"Monday night?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm coming over here to baby-sit." I calmly placed my glass down and brushed at a few imaginary crumbs on my blouse.

**Derek's POV**

I looked at her, sitting so calmly in my kitchen, and got angry.

"Mom, why is _she _babysitting Marti and Edwin." I moved around the table and confronted my mom.

"I thought I would give you a break. You can hang out with Sam or one of your other buddies if you like. You don't have to hang out here." She moved towards the stove and ignored my glare.

I shot a frustrated glance in Casey's direction.

She just smirked at me and looked away.

"So Abby, whatever you're making smells delicious!" She sniffed in appreciation.

She's on first name basis with my mother and they just met! "Thanks, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you like."

"Okay. If its okay with you I'd like to call my mom and let her know."  
" Go ahead and invite her too. I'd like to meet this person who raised such a delightful young woman."

Casey beamed at the compliment and reached for the phone.

I understood then what she was up to. She was going to get me back for the dinner at her house.

That's so low.

Not that I wouldn't have done it but still.

This was going to be a long night.

**Hopefully y'all will like this chapter; I think they seem a little bit more in character than in the last few but let me know. The next chapter will be the dinner. It should be pretty funny. Let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen, I've kind of reached the writer's block point in my story. Hehe. Anyways please review. I love it when people review!**

**Jenna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I would review some of your stories but my computer won't let me review. Some of you are really good authors. I envy you! Hehe. Well here goes!**

**Chapter 10**

**Derek's POV**

When Casey's Mom, Nora, got to our house, the adults gathered in the living room and began talking.

Casey and I were seated on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other sullenly.

"Derek, will you set the table?" My mom asked.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Derek." My dad warned.

"Fine." I sighed heavily.

"Casey, why don't you go ahead and help out?" Nora motioned towards her.

"Umm…sure, I guess." Casey stood up and reluctantly followed me out of the room.

I got out the plates and the silverware and put them all in the center of the table.

"Done." I grabbed a handful of napkins and set them on the table.

"What? That's not how you set a table." Casey stated in her 'I Know-it-ALL' tone of voice.

"Yeah. It. Is." I replied smugly.

"No." She picked up the plates and started laying them neatly at each place. Then she did something fancy with the napkins and the silverware. It actually looked pretty nice, but what was the point?

I folded my arms and leaned against the doorjamb. "You're even prissier than I thought!" I laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Casey moved around the table and set glasses down.

"No one in this family spends this much time on a place setting. We normally just grab silverware and plates from the middle of the table and dig in." I told her matter-of-factly. "So you're basically just wasting your time."

"I seem to remember your mother asking YOU to SET the table. Somehow I don't think that the way you were doing it was what she meant." Casey put her hands on her hips and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that you would know. You only just met my mom."

"Get some ice. I'll fill the glasses." Casey shook her head and turned her back towards me.

I walked over to the freezer and grabbed the ice bucket. I handed it to her but not before grabbing a handful of it without her noticing.

"Der-DEREK!" Casey screeched as the handful of ice went down her shirt. I burst out laughing.

She grabbed some ice out of the ice bucket and shoved it down the front of my shirt. I stopped laughing.

Soon we were having an all out war with the ice.

"Everything okay in there?" My mom called from the living room.

"We're fine." We yelled back at the same time.

Casey circled around me with a handful of ice. There were large wet spots on her shirt where the ice had melted. "You are so dead!" She smirked and a flurry of ice came flying in my direction.

I grabbed some more ice and pounced on her. She shrieked and tried to get away. I shoved some ice down the front of her shirt.

"DEREK!" Casey screamed at the same time as my mom.

We looked to see our parents and our siblings staring at us in complete shock.

"I don't even want to know." My dad shook his head and went to take a seat.

My mom stepped over a few chunks of ice. "Clean it up."

I grabbed a broom and swept all of it up. Normally I would've complained, but I have a feeling that I will probably be grounded by the end of the night anyways, no need to make it worse.

I sat down at the only seat left, right across from Casey.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Edwin asked me.

"We do."

"Didn't look like it." Edwin smiled knowingly at me. Except that he didn't know.

"You did a wonderful job on the table." My mom smiled at us.

"Thanks." I grinned. Even though I had nothing to do with it.

"OW!" I felt a sharp pain in my shin. Casey had kicked me.

I kicked her back. "OUCH!" She cried out, rubbing her leg.

**Casey's POV**

I rubbed my leg, already sure that there was a bruise the size of Texas forming.

"Jerk." I hissed in Derek's direction.

"Takes one to know one." He said as he shoveled food in his mouth like it was going to be the last meal he would have for the next year.

"You two fight like an old married couple…How long have you been going out anyways?" Abby laughed.

My mom and George, Derek's dad, joined in. "What?" Derek and I both said simultaneously.

Derek looked over at our parents, food dropping out of his mouth. Gag.

"You think…that I am...am dating him?" I asked incredulously. Remembering that these were his parents so I couldn't be too rude about it, I continued stuttering and stumbling through my sentence.

"What she's trying to say is we're not dating, we're just friends." Derek explained.

Yeah. That's it. Friends, in the 'I hate you, die, die, die!' sort of way.

I nodded.

"But…" Lizzie started.

I gave her a warning look and she shut up.

My mom so could have said something. Maybe to the effect of, "She has a boyfriend, this darling boy, Max Schaefer." Okay maybe not exactly like that, 'darling boy' sounds like something out of the Middle Ages. But she should have said something, anything, instead of laughing in agreement.

"I wouldn't date Klutzilla, its bad enough we're friends." Derek teased.

I glared at him. I'm glad he's being calm about this. I'm in panic mode at the mere mention of being Derek's girlfriend. I would need a lot more patience for that job. Not that I want it. Ugh. I think I'm having a nervous breakdown. It's Derek's fault if I do, so I'm totally going to sue!

"What's Klutzilla?" Marti asked.

"It's Casey." Derek smiled sweetly at Marti.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means Casey is klutzy, she falls a lot." Derek explained.

"Oh." Marti thought for a moment then burst out laughing. "I get it."

I rolled my eyes and winced in pain. I was getting a headache. I think this happens whenever I spend any time, whatsoever, with Derek.

"I think that Smerek and Klutzilla would make a fantastical couple!" Marti exclaimed.

I had just taken a huge sip of my water. "What?" I sprayed my mouthful of water everywhere.

"Don't you like my cool new word? I learned it from Kelly at school!" Marti giggled, oblivious to the fact that she just about gave me a heart attack.

"Say it don't spray it Case." Derek handed me a napkin to sop up my mess. "That was really gross. And you yell at me for being a slob?"

Gah! Why is he being so calm about this?

"I love your new word Smarti, but next time maybe you should use it in a different sentence." He grinned.

He was enjoying this. He loved the fact that I am getting embarrassed and it isn't even him that's doing it. So he can't get into trouble.

This dinner better be over soon.

"So Casey is babysitting you Monday night Marti." Abby smiled at her little girl.

"YAY! I like Klutzilla." Marti clapped her hands loudly.

"Marti…its Casey." Abby tried to tell her my actual name.

"No, Smerek said it was Klutzilla." Marti shook her head stubbornly.

Abby gave him a look. He shrugged.

"Klutzilla, Klutzilla, Klutzilla." Marti sang.

I just sighed and reached for my water. I was already done; hopefully I would be able to leave now.

No such luck. Mom said to at least wait until everyone was done at the table.

I sat back in my seat and listened to everyone talk, periodically glancing at Derek and scowling.

When everyone finally decided to finish eating, Derek being the one who purposely took the longest, I decided to head home, I had a lot to do before the Spring Fling.

Isn't that a lame name? I don't know of many other schools that have names for their dances that are any better, but still. Obviously there are some pretty unimaginative people that are head of the committees.

"Bye! It was nice to meet you Abby, George." I smirked in Derek's direction. "Mom, Lizzie, I'll see you at home."

When I got home, I threw myself down on the couch and sighed in relief. Long, horrible night over. I didn't even get Derek back. I'm not really good at the whole payback thing. My cell rang and I reached over and flipped it open.

"Casey?"

"Oh hey Max!" I exclaimed.

"Where were you? I tried calling you all night, but you didn't answer." He asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"I was at the movies with my mom and my little sister." I lied. No sense telling him where I actually was, he would probably get upset. I felt kind of guilty. It's not like I did anything wrong, but Max is a little weird about that kind of stuff.

We discussed the dance until my mom and sister got home, then I got off and got ready for bed.

I lay down and realized that I didn't even accomplish anything on the list of things I had to get done tonight before the dance next week.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I thought sleepily. Curling up comfortably under the covers, I fell asleep.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to sydmoonlight and all the others who have given my ideas.**

**Cinderella, you're one of my best friends! I miss you! Yes we do love the fighting! Hehe.**

**Thanks to all of the other wonderful reviewers out there. I never expected to get soo many good reviews on my story! You're the ones who keep me updating!**

 **Love ya!**

**Jenna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Okay to clarify a few things…Lizzie was about to tell the adults at the table that Casey and Derek hated each other, that they weren't friends. Casey gave her a 'shut up' look because she didn't want Abby and George to know that. Edwin just thought that they liked each other because all he saw was them standing so close together. Does that make sense? I hope so. lol. **

**Another thing is Derek's POV about the whole couple thing. The only things that I could come up with at the time would make him seem a little 'un' Derek! So I didn't want to go OOC. I figured it would be better to just ignore that for the moment. But you're getting it in this chapter. **

**There's going to be a little Dasey in this chapter but not much. Hopefully I can keep them IC. We'll see.**

**Alright after the longest author's note from me so far, here's the story.**

**Jenna**

**Chapter 11**

Derek's POV

After dinner, Casey left and I went upstairs to my room. I wanted to avoid the "I can't believe that you and Casey are not a couple!" kind of comments.

It was a disturbing thought, Casey and I being a couple. We would kill each other.

Either that or I would die of 'natural causes'.

When Marti piped up with her "fantastical couple" I thought Casey would blow a fuse.

She turned beet red, then pale white, then purple, then green. I don't think I've ever seen someone change so many colors, she was like a human rainbow. Then she sprayed water everywhere, now that was priceless!

I had to cover up my disgust at that comment by laughing and telling Marti to choose a different sentence next time.

The highlight of the night was when Marti became convinced that Klutzilla was Casey's real name.

Ahh, 6 year old naivety. It rocks!

I wanted to laugh when I told everyone that Casey and I were just friends. Ha-ha. More like mortal enemies.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I need music.

I turned on my new Relient K cd and leaned back against the headboard, tapping my fingers on my thighs in time to the beat.

A couple of days later…

Casey's POV

It was Saturday night, the night of the spring formal. I've taken to calling it that, it sounds better.

Emily and I were getting ready at my house then Max and David, Emily's date, were picking us up.

I stepped into my dress and pulled it up. I smiled at my reflection while Emily oohed and ahhed. It was a sky blue halter dress, the hem falling just below my knee in silky folds. It matched the color of my eyes perfectly and brought out my tan.

I left my hair down in a mass of curls that stopped somewhere right above my waistline and my makeup looked perfect, thanks to Emily.

I turned around and grinned at her. "You look amazing Casey!"

"So do you!" And she did. She had opted for a simple white halter dress, but it gave her a kind of Marilyn Monroe appeal. It set off her coffee colored skin to perfection.

We hugged and danced around a bit in excitement.

Then we headed downstairs.

Max smiled up at me while we were walking down. "What no falling this time?" he laughed.

I giggled and made it down without tripping. "Guess not." I shrugged.

"You look beautiful." He grinned.

"Thanks." I grabbed his arm.

"I've got the prettiest date by far." David bragged.

Emily beamed and took his proffered arm.

We reached the high school gym and went inside.

Already music was playing and kids were dancing.

"Let's go see everyone." Max took my hand and dragged me over to his hockey buddies.

"Can't we dance?" I asked.

"Not right now. I want to talk!" Max blew me off.

I stood away from the group of guys and waited for Max. I don't believe this! He is acting like a jerk. My eyes scanned the crowd and stopped somewhere in the middle of it.

In the center of the crowd, there stood Derek. Did he have to look so hot? Isn't there a law somewhere about that?

Since this was semi formal, none of the guys were wearing tuxedos. Most of them looked like they normally looked. Not Derek.  
He was wearing a green dress shirt and black dress pants. He had his hair in its trademark look, messy, and the green shirt was untucked.

Green, by the way, is Derek Venturi's color.

He smirked when he noticed I was staring at him.

I looked away. Great. That's all I need.

I watched Max joke around, I was kind of uncomfortable standing there, being ignored.

I hoped he wasn't going to do that the whole night.

Derek's POV

I turned around and say Casey and Max heading this way.

My breath caught in my throat.

She looked absolutely amazing. I gulped and tried to tear my eyes away from her.

I finally just decided to face her, talking to one of my buddies while Max joked around with everyone. Did he notice that Casey looked kind of uncomfortable?

Did that bother him?  
I saw Casey watching me with much the same expression I'm sure I had when I first saw her.

I smirked at her and she looked away.

"Hey Derek?" Some blonde chick asked me.  
I racked my brain for a name but nothing was clicking. _Macy, Stacy, Traci, what was her name? Mindy. That's it. Where did I get all those other names? _

"Not right now." I shook my head. She glared at me and flipped her bottle blonde hair in my direction before angrily stomping away.

Casey was looking at the dance floor, clearly wanting to get out there. Max being the oblivious idiot that he is when it comes to women was just talking away.

"Want to dance?" I hadn't realized I was even standing next to her until I was looking right into her blue eyes.

Casey's POV

"Want to dance?"

I looked up at Derek in surprise.

"Umm sure I guess so." I nodded. I took his hand and looked one last time at Max before following Derek out to the middle of the dance floor.

My luck being the horrible luck that it is, a slow love song came on right when we got out there.

I frowned.

Derek's POV

I looked down at Casey, she looked a little lost. She didn't want to slow dance with me. At that moment though, I think she was just too disappointed to care.

I pulled her closer to me and we danced without speaking for awhile.

"Derek? You do realize we're acting like civilized human beings. This isn't the normal behavior between the two of us." She sighed. Her voice muffled because her head was against my shoulder.

"Weird, huh?" I chuckled. "Maybe we should start acting like imbeciles before everything gets to abnormal."  
"Did you just use two big words? Pronounce them right and use them correctly in a sentence?" Casey moved her head off my shoulder and looked up at me in shock.

"Yes." I crossed my eyes at her and grinned.

"Wow, I don't know which I'm more proud of. The fact that you used two big words or that you actually answered that question with a yes instead of a grunt." She teased.

Our faces were only inches apart. "Both."

"What?" Casey asked breathlessly.

"You're proud of both." My lips were only centimeters away from hers.

Her eyes slid shut in anticipation.

"I'll take it from here Derek." Max grinned and cut between us.

I scowled and walked off.

It's a good thing that Max did come along right about then though. I can't believe that I almost kissed Casey again! What the heck was wrong with me? I hate her and she hates me, why is that so hard to grasp?

Mindy, grabbed my arm and led me out to the dance floor. Clearly she was over her earlier annoyance at me.

I ignored Casey and Max the rest of the night.

Casey's POV

I felt a little wobbly after Derek let go of me. I mean we almost kissed. Again. What is with that?

Do we have a problem?

I watched him leave and sighed inwardly. It's best that Max cut in. It's also good that he didn't notice that he had interrupted us right before we were going to kiss. The night would have ended badly.

A few minutes later I noticed Derek dancing with some blonde girl.

Apparently he was over the little 'almost' moment we had. I think we just need to avoid each other.

I think he's a pompous, disgusting, repulsive, vile, vulgar, jerk. He thinks I'm uptight, prissy, geeky, klutzy, control freak. Opposites may attract, but polar opposites don't!

He enjoys making me weak at the knees; his over-inflated ego gets a big kick out of it.

Ugh. I've got to stop letting my emotions show so easily on my face.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on Max. He looked pretty cute.

Why did I even bother thinking about Derek? I've got Max.

**Okay I hope they weren't to OOC in this chapter. I tried to make them tease each other even when they were getting along, I don't know if y'all will like it or not. Review and let me know if I need to edit anything or change anything about this chapter! Much love to all my faithful readers. **

**Jenna**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I think we've been through this before. I. Don't. Own. It.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys! I'm not really that happy with this chapter. At all. I feel like they're out of character. I don't know, Read it and tell me what you think. This chapter was hard to write. I'm not going to make Max a jerk, but they will be breaking up soon. There is a major Dasey moment in here, that's the part that I'm worried about, they're kind of OOC. Or it feels like that to me anyways.**

**Jenna**

**Chapter 12**

Casey's POV

It was Monday morning, that night I would be babysitting at Derek's house. Max was standing there talking to me but I wasn't hearing anything he was saying. I was thinking about the dance. Not the actual dance, but the slow dance Derek and I had shared before Max interrupted us. That was the first time where I actually caught a glimpse of what a relationship between us would be like and I sort of liked what I saw.

"Casey?" I snapped back into reality and looked at Max's confused face. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Yeah…" I lied.

Derek walked up and handed me my jacket. "You left this at my house Friday night."

I blinked. "Um, Thanks." Now I was the one confused.

He walked off and I watched him leave, still kind of lost.

"You went to his house Friday night?" Max sounded upset.

I looked at him. "Yeah." I answered.

"You told me that you went to the movies with your mom and little sister. You lied to me!" He was really upset.

"I told you that, because I knew this is what you were going to do. The reason I was at his house Friday night is because my family ate dinner there! Not because I was cheating on you! We've been dating for about a month and you are always worried that I am going to be with Derek, you never wonder if I'm off with some other guy, its always Derek, Derek, Derek!" I exclaimed. "What the heck is your problem? When you're in a relationship you're supposed to trust each other. You don't trust me at all! Why?"

Max sighed heavily. "Its not you I don't trust…it's Derek. I've been his friend for a long time Casey and I've never seen him look at another girl the way he looks at you."

I looked at him in shock. "You're wrong. Derek hates me Max." I protested.

"I don't understand it either Casey. You two are always fighting, that night at the movie theater…"

"You knew about that?" I interrupted him.

"Yeah I did, I stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched you two. It's weird, that you two are always fighting but when you do get along…like at the dance…"

"You knew about that?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah, that's why I cut in. I saw that you two were about to kiss and I panicked." Max admitted. "I know that we won't be together long…you and Derek make the perfect couple. You two don't see it but everyone else does. So until you guys realize it, I'll enjoy this while I can. You're amazing Case. You're gorgeous and smart. I don't know why you said yes to being my girlfriend, but I'm glad you did." He smiled at me.

Tears stung my eyes. "You're pretty amazing yourself, you know that?" I stood on my tip-toes and hugged him.

The bell rang and he released me. "Bye Case. I'll see you at lunch."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak

The rest of the morning I thought about what Max had said. Did people really see Derek and me as the perfect couple? Derek watches me? What really bothered me was the fact that Max was so certain that we would break up soon.

I wasn't so sure I believed him about Derek. The only looks that Derek gives me are looks of disgust. I know because I'm normally giving them right back.

School went by fast that day and soon I was at the Venturi's house ready to baby-sit.

I knocked on the door and waited. I heard footsteps and the door swung open.

Derek stood there. He wasn't even supposed to be here.

He grinned at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as a scream ripped through the air.

"Was that?" I started.

"Marti." Derek nodded. "She's not in a very good mood tonight. Mom's up there trying to calm her down. You can leave now if you want and I'll just tell Mom you were sick or something."

"No thanks." I pushed past him into the house.

He grabbed my arm. "Well that was rude." He raised an eyebrow.

"Get over it." I smirked.

He let go of me. "I'll be here all night. No one to hang out with, so Mom asked me to stay to help you out."

Wonderful. I sighed and turned towards the stairs to see Abby walking down them.

"Hey Casey. I put her to bed, her bedtime is normally about 7:30, but since she was so grouchy I put her to bed an hour early. Just keep an eye on her. I guess you can just hang out and watch some TV or something. Derek, you can go do whatever it was that you were going to do." Abby rushed around grabbing her purse and coat.

George helped her into her coat and they turned to say goodbye. "We're going to be late for our reservations if we don't go now. Have fun you two."

They walked out the door and the house was silent.

Yeah. Fun. Because we get along so well.

Derek's POV

I sat down in my chair and turned on the television. Nothing else to do.

"Let's do something. I'm bored." Casey whined.

"You must be desperate if you want to do something with me!" I laughed.

"I am." Casey sighed.

"I have an idea." I smirked. "Be right back."

"Whatever." Casey muttered.

Casey's POV

I was sitting on the couch calmly looking at a gossip mag waiting for Derek. He was taking long enough.

Suddenly a stream of water hit me from behind.

"Derek!" I shrieked and spun around.

He was brandishing two Super Soaker water guns in my direction. "Don't you dare!" I warned.

He didn't listen. Two streams of water hit me this time, right in the face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I exclaimed, water dripping down my face and onto my shirt.

He laughed maniacally. "Sure you will Case. I'm the master!"  
I ran towards him and succeeded in grabbing one of them. "Who's the master now?" I crowed and danced around.

This time a powerful stream of water hit me. He had changed the setting on the water gun.

I got him back. We stood there after our little water fight, dripping wet and flushed.

I squirted him again. "Case!" He yelled.

I laughed and dodged the spray of water. "We're messing up your living room; your Mom is going to kill us!" I protested.

"This happens all the time, sometimes Mom even gets involved. It's not a big deal." Derek pointed the water gun at me and sprayed me again. I wasn't prepared that time and it hit me in the stomach.

I got him in the face, which resulted in him chasing me around the couch. "Oomph." He tackled me to the floor, trying to wrestle the water gun away from me.

I fought back, but since I was out of shape I was losing the battle and fast.

"Not so boastful now, are we Case?" Derek gloated.

"Get. Off. Me." I pushed at him, my lungs screaming for air.

He wouldn't budge and just when I thought I was going to die, he decided to get up.

I almost pretended to be dead, just to see what he would do, but after having not been able to breathe for the last couple of seconds, I decided against it. I sat up and glared at him.

I grabbed the back of the couch and pulled myself up. My soaking wet clothes were clinging to me and I was aware of Derek's intense gaze.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence I decided I had had enough.

I looked at him and began to say something. The words died in my throat when I saw that he was still staring at me.

I noticed immediately that you could see the outline of his six pack through his shirt.

Okay not good.

He took a couple of steps toward me and I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

"You'd better stop looking at me that way Case." He whispered.

"What way?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to watch him.

He took a few steps closer and he was right in front of me.

We looked at each other without blinking for what seemed like hours.

I was just starting to back away when Derek grabbed the back of my head and yanked my face towards his. His lips crashed into mine.

After a couple of minutes he let go of me. Leaning his forehead against mine he took a deep breath. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said huskily.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. I shivered.

"This." He whispered, bending down to claim my lips once more.

" Smerek?" We broke apart at the sound of Marti's voice at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Smarti?" He answered. She came down and stood in the doorway.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I just wondered. Can I have a glass of water?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah sure." He smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"I want it in the Little Mermaid glass." She ordered.

"Sure thing Smarti." He nodded.

After she went back to bed, I decided to read the book I had brought. It was almost time for Derek's parents to get home and then I could leave and be able to think.

The lights shining in the window and the jingle of keys at the door let me know that the Venturi's were home. I gathered my stuff together and said goodbye.

Once I got in my car, I breathed a sigh of relief. Derek had gone upstairs after our little incident and had never come back down. I was glad. I wasn't sure what to label what was happening between us, but I wasn't ready for it.

Derek's POV

I watched her get her book out and start to read. I just went upstairs to my bedroom.

I wasn't ready to deal with what had just happened between us. She wasn't either. In all honesty, I didn't know when I would be able to deal with it. I wasn't sure what I felt for her. It's a weird emotion, one that I've never had experience with.

I turned on some music and tried to avoid my thoughts. It was going to be a long night.

**Okay well review and let me know what you thought! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I really don't own it!**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I kind of hit writer's block and ran out of ideas. I've been really busy, checking out colleges and working. Anyways the story is getting closer to ending. Not yet but there will be at least 3 more chapters maybe more. We'll just see how it goes… Derek may be kind of ooc toward the end of this chapter, but don't criticize, it just means that I am closer to putting them together! Lol. I'm not making him into a complete softie or anything, but he's figuring things out! So let me know what ya think!**

**Here goes!**

**Chapter 13**

**Casey's POV**

When I arrived at school the next morning Derek was waiting by my locker.

"We need to talk." We said at the same time.

I laughed softly and leaned against my locker. Derek put his hand over my head and began to speak.

"About last night…You and I both know it didn't mean anything right?"

I blinked. I hadn't expected that. "Umm yeah sure, of course! I mean- we hate each other, why would it mean anything? We just got caught up in the moment." I shook my head vigorously._ 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.'_

Derek gave a satisfactory nod. " Good. As long as we're clear on that."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we need to do that Chemistry project we were assigned a couple of weeks ago, it's due tomorrow."

Derek groaned. "Crap."

"Uh-huh. Well are you busy tonight?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Derek sighed.

"Okay then, my house 7:00." I turned around to open my locker.

"Fine. Bye Case." Derek whispered in my ear, his lips brushing my ear lobe.

I spun around but he was already walking down the hallway.

"Grr…" I banged my head repeatedly on the locker door.

"Casey? What are you doing?" Emily asked in concern.

"I'm not really sure. I'm not sure of anything right now. I'm totally stressed; Derek and I kissed twice last night for no apparent reason except for maybe we're both OUT OF OUR MINDS! And I just…I just-ah-I don't, GAH!" I slid down the lockers onto the floor. I put my head between my knees and let my long hair fall and completely cover my face.

Emily stood there her face showing her complete shock. " Ummm…."

"See, its stress! I mean I just blurted that out to you and probably everyone within a fifty mile radius. I'm supposed to be calm, cool, and collected. Derek makes me crazy, dorky, and dysfunctional. I don't see how any of this is going to work out. I need to move. That's it, I need to move back to my small little town and non-stressful, untroubled life."

I cried into my knees.

"Case, calm down, you're having a meltdown!" Emily knelt down beside me and stroked my hair.

"It's Derek." I lifted my head and looked at her. "This is what he does to me."

"You guys kissed?" Emily asked.

I moaned and put my head down again.

"Yes." My answer came out muffled.

"What was it like?" Emily asked excitedly.

"EM!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." She apologized, not sounding in the least bit sorry.

"It's okay Em." I sighed. "The 4 kisses we've shared have been absolutely amazing."

"Wait. 4 times? I thought you said you've only kissed him twice?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Nope two other times besides last night." I shook my head.

"Wow Casey, you are officially my hero. My best friend kissed the Derek Venturi 4 times!" Emily clapped her hands.

"SHHH! Geez, let's announce it to the whole world Emily!" I hissed.

"You just did!" Emily exclaimed.

"Right." I stood up and straightened my clothes and my hair. Grabbing my forgotten books, I closed my locker door. "Got to get to class, I'll see you at lunch!"

I walked to my first class of the day, leaving behind a very confused Emily.

**Derek's POV**

After I left Casey in shock and I'm assuming anger, I ran into Max.

"Max! What's up?" I grinned as he fidgeted by his locker.

"Nothing, you?" He finally replied.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"So when are you gonna ask Casey out?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh? Why in the heck would I ask Casey out?" I asked.

"I know what's going on, so it would be better if you would just admit to it." He explained.

"Then you don't know, because there's nothing going on between me and Case!" I snapped hotly.

"Already on nickname basis?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"So?" I growled.

"Listen, you and I both know that you and Casey have a thing for each other, so let's not pretend. I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. You'll end up together; everyone around you can see that. But I swear to you…if you break her heart…I can and I will beat the crap out of you!" He said all this without flinching. The guy has guts, I'll give him that.

"Assuming that you do know what you're talking about…not saying you do, why are you saying all of this if Casey is _your_ girlfriend?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Simple. You always get what you want Derek. You always win. Why wouldn't this time be any different?"

I sighed. "Well this time you're wrong Max. Casey really likes you."

"So you do like her?" Max leaned against the wall.

"I didn't say that!" I exclaimed.

The bell rang. "I'm going now." I walked off. I've never been relieved to hear the bell ring in my entire life. I guess there's a first time for everything.

I knew that Max was right, maybe not about everything but when it came to me, he was so on point it was scary. I had stayed up all night tossing and turning, trying to rationalize why I had kissed Casey twice. I came to one conclusion: I liked her. A lot. I mean, sure I've kissed girls I don't like before. Not like that though. It was different with her, I don't know why. So I had decided to tell her that it didn't mean anything. I know I'm running from this whole thing, but at this point I really don't care. I'm not ready for a girl like Casey. Not until I'm older and ready to settle down. And Case is the type of girl you settle down with.

Ugh. She irritates me even it my thought life! It's ironic that the only girl I've ever really truly liked happens to be the source of my daily irritation.

I sat down in my desk and put my head down. I wasn't even in the mood to flirt with Torrance! I am a sad, pathetic guy.

The teacher started droning on about something boring and I ended up falling asleep.

Casey does that to you.

**Okay, review peoples! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas. I'm stuck! Lol. I need some help!**

**Love y'all!**

**Jenna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N: Okay so y'all are seriously going to kill me for this one, but thanks to sydmoonlight I figured out a way to give me about 5 more chapters. Don't worry, they are definitely going to end up together, it's just going to take a little longer than I thought. But it will be worth the wait…I promise you! I already have the last two chapters planned out it my head, and outlines for the others, so I should be updating faster now. I hope. Hehe. Okay here's Chapter 14, it's a filler chapter so it will be short. It's starting where I left off on the last chapter.**

**Derek's POV**

The classroom door slammed shut and I woke up with a start.

"Class this is Piper Andrews. She'll be joining our class from now on. She just moved here from New York." The teacher explained.

New York? Someone moved all the way to Canada from New York? I blinked the sleep from my eyes and the girl standing in the front of the room came into focus. The first thing that caught my attention was her hair. It was a bright coppery red, it was chin length, and it was cut in jagged layers making it stick out crazily all over her head. The next thing that caught my attention was her eyes. They were easily her best feature; you could see them from across the room. Indigo, it was an unusual color for eyes; I had never seen it before.

"Piper you may sit right there in front of Mr. Venturi." The teacher pointed at the empty desk in front of me and the girl walked towards it.

Winking at me, she settled down in the seat and opened up her textbook.

I perked up; this could be the distraction I needed. This girl could definitely help me forget Casey.

After class I waited by the door for her.

As soon as she walked out, I caught up to her. "Hey, I'm Derek."

"Piper, nice to meet you." She answered.

"So would you like to go out tonight?" I asked.

She turned to face me, still walking. "Sorry, I can't."

"Friday night?" I tried again.

"Busy." She shrugged. Turning and facing the right way she walked down the hallway nonchalantly.

I stood there, students walking all around me, I had just gotten rejected.

Casey's POV

I watched as Derek asked the new girl out.

So much for Max's theory. I should've known. Derek doesn't like me…I was just another girl to kiss, another girl that he could lead on.

I shook my head and walked past him. From now on, my emotions wouldn't be showing so easily on my face. It's easier to get manipulated that way.

Derek's POV

That night I arrived at Casey's for the chemistry project.

She let me in with an unwilling look on her face. "Let's get started." She walked into her living room. She apparently wanted to get this over with.

I followed her and sat down next to her on the couch. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing…this is pretty normal behavior for me don't you think?" Casey smiled sweetly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Casey. I thought we had come to an agreement."

"Oh you mean the one where you think you can apparently kiss me whenever you please-and it not mean a thing to me…that one?" She narrowed her blue eyes at me.

"Casey…I." I began to argue.

"Save it Derek. Just keep your lips to yourself in the future, okay? I don't need any more issues. I don't intend on falling for you, if that's what you want. I'm not going to be just another girl in your fan club." She said coldly.

Stunned, I sat back on the couch. She opened her chemistry book and her notebook. "Are you going to sit there and pout or are you going to help?" She asked pointedly.

I yanked my book out of my book bag and opened it furiously, causing a couple of pages to rip.

"Good job Derek." She laughed.

"Let's just get this over with." I snapped.

"Finally, you catch on!" She sighed.

"Shut up!" I growled.

She started humming a little tune to herself as she worked.

And I was thinking that I liked this girl? What am I insane? She is seriously the most irritating girl in the freaking' universe!

**Casey's POV**

"I don't understand it Casey! I'm sure he likes you, it's really weird that he asked Piper out." Max ran his fingers through his hair hurriedly.

I was sitting on my couch watching Max pace across my living room. "Max, it's not a big deal. I already told you, I didn't ever like Derek and I'm pretty positive Derek never liked me!"

"It just doesn't make sense." He sighed as he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"I like you Max, why can't you just accept that?" I asked softly.

"I don't know Case. I like you too. I don't know what's wrong with me." He shook his head in frustration.

"Max." He looked up at me. "You are, quite possibly, the nicest, sweetest guy ever. You know that?"

He grinned then kissed me gently. "Thanks." He whispered against my mouth. I returned the kiss and then cuddled against him.

Thoughts of the kisses I had shared with Derek threatened to pop up in my mind, but I shoved them back and allowed myself to just enjoy the amazing guy right next to me.

The rest of the afternoon, we just hung out. Mom and Lizzie joined us an hour later.

Life, at the moment, was good.

**Derek's POV**

The next day Piper walked up to me while I was standing at my locker.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm not busy anymore." She smiled and walked off.

"Hey Piper!" I caught up to her. "How about tonight?"

"Sure." She grinned. "What time?"  
"How about 7:30?"

"Good deal. See you tonight then Derek Venturi." She walked down the hallway.

I pumped my fist in the air and walked back to my locker. Derek Venturi was back in the game.

**8:30 p.m.**

The date had been okay so far, but I had this really annoying habit of comparing everything Piper did to Casey.

Like now for example- Piper has been talking non-stop about the shopping in New York. Casey at least is interesting, the fighting keeps me sane. This girl talk is driving me up the wall.

Despite that, Piper is still pretty hot, which is why at the end of the night I found myself asking her to be my girlfriend.

She agreed, much to my chagrin. I hadn't actually meant to go through with that question.

Don't get me wrong, Piper is pretty cool when she isn't telling me about all the wonders of shopping.

She's obviously got great taste in guys; I mean she is out with me.

The date now over, I drove home. Grabbing a can of Coke out of the fridge, I sat down at the table and took a long sip.

"Derek?"

I turned around. "Hey Mom."

"Did you have fun on your date with Casey?" She asked.

I choked on my drink. "Mom…I wasn't out with Casey. I was out with Piper."

"Oh."

"Why would you think I was out on a date with Casey?"

"You two just seem to fit together. I don't know. There's a lot of chemistry there, don't you see it?" My mom sat down across from me.

"No." I lied.

"Denial will get you no where Derek. If you like this girl, you need to do something about it. She could be your soul mate."

I rolled my eyes. "Soul mate Mom? Did you just finish watching a chick flick?"

"Actually yeah, I did." She laughed. "But seriously Derek you never know. You two could be like Noah and Allie."

"Huh? Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just think about what I said Derek." She stood up. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Good night." I mumbled.

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: hmm…what do you think I'm going to say? Take a wild guess…come on…you can do it. Did you just say I don't own it? You are absolutely right!**

**A/N: I'm stressing right now. I don't think my last two chapters were all that good, and I am really disappointed with myself right now. So while I'm having a pity party you can read this next chapter and tell me what you think…**

**Chapter 16**

**Casey's POV**

**2 months later**

It had been a couple of months since I told Derek off and we hadn't spoken since then. Max and I had become really close and I had decided that I really liked him.

Standing there talking while we waited for a table at Olive Garden I realized that even though Max Schaefer is safe, he's still a pretty incredible guy.

"Casey! Max! Over here!" We looked to see Piper and a very irritated looking Derek in the front of the line waiting for a table.

I reluctantly followed Max over to them.

"Hey." I grinned at Piper. Even though I didn't like Derek, Piper was a very nice girl.

"You want to sit with us?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. Can you do that?" I asked, praying that it wouldn't be allowed.

"I'll go see." She smiled.

Moments later she came back. "Yeah, they said it was fine! Isn't this exciting? We get to double date!"

"Oh yeah, it's going to be loads of fun!" I laughed.

"Definitely."

I don't think she caught the sarcasm. Oh well.

We finally got a table and placed our orders.

When we ordered our drinks, Max and I ordered the same thing, saying it at the same time. I laughed and he kissed me.

Derek looked at him with something akin to murder in his eyes. What was his problem?

We sat and talked with Piper until our food came. Derek refused to join in the conversation.

I leaned against Max's arm.

"Could you two please refrain from the public displays of affections? We're at a restaurant!" Derek growled.

"Like that's stopped you before?" I retorted.

"Derek! What's wrong with you?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Nothing." He shook his head and dug into his food.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction. Something was up with him.

An hour and 30 insults later, I got Max to leave. I wasn't sure what the heck was wrong with Derek but he was more irritating than usual.

**Derek's POV**

I watched Max lean over and kiss Casey. I honestly wanted to wring Max's scrawny little neck at that moment. I didn't think I could ever hate someone so much.

She leaned against his arm and I made some crack about PDAs. I'm not even sure what I said. I was seeing crimson by that time. How could she sit there and flaunt her and Max's relationship in front of me?

"Derek! What's wrong with you?" I came out of my jealous rage to see Piper looking at me in confusion.

"Nothing." I shook my head and started to eat.

An hour of insults and teasing paid off because Casey practically begged Max to leave.

I knew I was being transparent but at this point I didn't really care. I was sick of seeing Max and Casey making googly eyes and kiss every time one of them did or said something 'cute' or 'funny'.

As soon as they left Piper turned to me, indigo eyes flashing. "What is your problem?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"You're lying. I know you are." Piper rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" I exclaimed. These are the times when I regret that I asked her to be my girlfriend.

"You are so infuriating!" She sighed angrily. "You were almost acting jealous. Are you?"

"Am I what?" I asked.

"JEALOUS!" Piper hissed loudly.

"Yeah Piper, I was! I'm in love with her okay?!" I blurted out. My eyes widened in stunned realization. I had just said I was in love with Casey.

"Wow." Piper sat there, shock evident on her face. "You love her?"

I nodded. I was in shock too; it was the first time I had admitted it to myself.

"I figured you were bound to admit it sooner or later. It was pretty obvious. Its been a couple of months since we first started dating and I've noticed the way your eyes light up when someone says her name, or the way you look at her when she walks in the room." She smiled.

"Piper…don't get mad at me. I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's going on right now, but do not tell anyone, especially not Casey." I begged. Unusual for me.

"I promise. I won't. But when you finally do break up with me, I want you to tell everyone that I broke up with you. I can't let my rep be ruined!" She laughed softly.

"Deal." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a pretty cool girl Piper."

"I know." She smirked.

When I got home I went and told my mom what had happened. She wasn't surprised.

"I knew it! Oh my baby boy has fallen in love!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Mom…" I tried to disentangle myself from her grasp.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not." I answered. "She hates me."

"Are you positive about that?" She asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "I'm pretty sure."

"You'll never know until you ask." She smiled at me.

**Casey's POV**

Max dropped me off an hour after our 'lovely' dinner with Derek and Piper.

I pushed into my mother's room. She was sitting up in bed reading. "Mom, you'll never believe what just happened…"

As I was venting to my mom, she giggled. "What?"

"It sounds like he was jealous." She explained.

"No he was just being a jerk." I shook my head.

"Maybe."

"Mom. Come on, you met Derek, you've seen how he acts!" I cried exasperatedly.

"Gee Case. Don't have a cow, I'm just saying that maybe he was jealous. It is possible you know." She glared at me.

"Whatever." I stood up and walked towards my room. "Goodnight."

"Night Case." She put her reading glasses back on and began to read again.

I stomped in my room and threw myself down onto my bed. Sighing loudly, I turned on some music and wrote in my journal.

This night deserves to be put in my venting journal.

**A/N: Okay so Derek just admitted he was in love with Casey. 2 more chapters to go! What character from what book does Piper remind you of? (Opera Girl1) I'm just curious. R&R please!**

**Love,**

**Jenna**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**.

**A/N: Well let's see…first of all, to Dancingthingamajig…I did the 6 months thing on purpose, But since you seemed to have such a problem with it, it was changed to two months. How's that? **

**Second, when someone says they are bad at writing, it's not very nice to agree with them. That's okay though, I'm not too mad. lol. **

**Alrighty then. I revised the last few chapters and now I'm going to revise this one! Okay?! Now seriously I am skipping ahead a couple of months. It's time for their senior trip. This is when the Dasey actually happens. Hope you're excited!**

**Jenna**

**Chapter 16**

**Casey's POV**

Senior Year. Our graduating class is going to Hawaii for a senior trip and spending a week there. We're leaving tomorrow.

It was hard to believe I had been going to this school since the 10th grade and now I was graduating. So much has happened this past year. A couple of months ago, Max and I had broken up. We still liked each other, but we decided we were better off as friends. His new girlfriend, Anna, is one of my good friends and I am insanely happy for both of them.

Also, though this is hard to believe…Derek and I have been hanging out for the past couple of months. We've gotten really close. Really weird.

Edwin and Lizzie are still 'going out'. They are so cute together. They're 14 now and consider themselves grown up.

I went to my English class. It was an oral report day. Joy. I only hope I don't make a fool of myself.

**Derek's POV**

I sat in my desk mesmerized by the girl up front giving her report. She has the kind of beauty a guy only sees once in his life. Perfect both inside and out, though she doesn't think so.

She finishes and the class claps. Walking back to her desk she flashes her gorgeous smile at me and I grin back.

"That was wonderful Miss MacDonald." The teacher praised her after the class had quieted down.

Yep it's true. I love Casey. She doesn't know it. I'm planning on telling her soon though.

"Hey Case!" I whispered loudly.  
"What Der?" She glared at me, feigning irritation.

"Do you have a pen I can use?" I asked.

"Yeah." She turned and her intoxicating scent of strawberries and coconuts floats around me. She handed me the pen without turning back around.

Of course she handed me the most girlish pen she owns, hot pink with a sparkly fluffy purple thing that sat on top of the cap. I grinned; the purple thing smells like her.

We've been hanging out together for awhile now. I don't know when we started getting closer, but it happened. I still make her mad virtually every day, but now I do it just to watch her reaction.

I can read her pretty good. I know when I've gone too far. She hasn't been mad at me in a couple of weeks. That could change of course.

Piper stayed true to her word and a couple of weeks later she broke up with me. This was okay, considering she moved back to New York a month ago.

Emily, who finally got over me when she got a boyfriend, doesn't think that it's good for me to hang out with Casey. She did a complete turnaround. She doesn't approve of me. I guess she's worried I'll hurt Casey. I don't know.

Either way I think it'll be okay, once I prove to Emily and most importantly to Casey that I'm really in love with Casey and that I'm in it for the long run.

We're leaving on the senior trip tomorrow. Hawaii is going to be awesome!

My name was called which ended my thoughts at the moment. I stood up and gave my report.

**Casey's POV**

While Derek gave his report I reminisced a little.

We have had lots of fights, the Super Soaker one being the most memorable. I will never forget that kiss.

I fell for him that night. I tried to deny it and actually succeeded in convincing myself that I hadn't, but when we started hanging out more it all started coming back.

Emily knows that I'm in love with Derek, Max does too, but then again he knew all along.

I haven't told Derek yet. I'm worried about the whole commitment thing. He's never had a girlfriend for more than a couple of months. If we start dating, I want it to be long term.

I'm getting ahead of myself here, I don't even know if he feels the same way.

I looked up at him and our eyes locked.

He stopped talking for a couple of seconds and everyone turned and looked at me.

His eyes widened and he rushed through the rest of his report.

"Dramatic pause…you know." He grinned sheepishly at the teacher and the class. They all laughed.

Only Derek could get away with that, with absolutely no criticism.

I on the other hand, would have gotten laughed at for the rest of the class.

The lunch bell rang and the class got up almost as one to leave. The teacher was trying to tell everyone to stay but everyone was talking and walking out the door.

Oh well.

I sat with my usual group at lunch; I'm the 5th wheel, seeing that I sit with Emily and her boyfriend, and Max and Anna.

I caught Derek's eye and grinned at him.

He smiled and came over to sit with us.

Soon we were all talking and laughing about the past couple of years.

"Oh remember when you threw a jello cup at Derek?" Emily asked, laughingly.

"Umm…yeah." I giggled and looked over at Derek. He playfully hit me in the shoulder.

"What happened after that? I don't remember." Emily asked.

We froze and replied as one. "Nothing."

I hadn't told Emily or Max that story yet. I don't know why. It's not that big of a deal, but I do want to have some secrets.

"Oh, hmm." Emily shrugged. "I could've sworn that something did happen. Oh wait!"  
I looked at her. "What?"  
"I remember now!" Emily laughed.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. Derek chased you out of the cafeteria!" She giggled.

I sighed inwardly. "Yeah."

"I remember when I used to see you guys talking at our lockers and I would sneak by you and rush to class. I was always sure some horrible fight was going to break out." Emily shook her head at the memories.

"We did have our moments didn't we?" Derek smiled at me fondly and ruffled my hair.

"HEY!" I cried. "You just messed up my hair!" I tried to straighten it.

"It was already messed up, believe me, I didn't do anything that didn't make it look better!" Derek laughed.

I socked him in the arm. "Jerk!"

"Priss!" He pushed me and I almost fell off the bench.

"Here they go again!" Emily sighed. "I guess we should have stayed away from certain memories."

"I'm just messing around with her, Em." Derek laughed again.

"Yeah, and I'm going to get you for it." I retorted jokingly.

As soon as lunch was over the rest of the day flew by. I finished up my packing and put the bags downstairs.

I was completely ready, now if the next day would just hurry up and get here.

We had a late dinner and I went to bed around 11 o'clock. We had to be at the school at 6 in the morning.

I was too excited to sleep at first, but soon my eyes were heavy and threatening to close. I fell into a dreamless sleep only to wake up 2 hours later to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing.

I hit the snooze button and rolled over. "I don't want to get up." I moaned.

I dragged myself out of bed and got in the shower. The hot water felt good beating against my back.

When I got out and got ready, I ran downstairs.

"Mom? You're up this early?" I asked incredulously.

"I had to see you off." She dabbed at her eyes. "My little girl is leaving me." She cried, grabbing me and hugging me.

"It's just a week Mom. You're hurting my back!" I exclaimed. She let me go.

"Casey?" Lizzie ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you."

"You two act like I'll be gone for years. It's just a freaking week!" I laughed. I hugged them both again. "I've got to go its 5:30. I love you guys and of course I'll miss you like crazy! I'll be back on Monday!" I grabbed my bags and went out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye Casey! Love you!" My mom and Lizzie waved at me from the open front door.

I waved back and drove off.

When I got to the school, Emily and Max were already there. "Hey! Excited?" Emily asked.

"Definitely. Where are Brian and Anna?" I asked, referring to their other halves.

"Over there somewhere saying goodbye to their families" Emily motioned to the small gathering of people near the front of the bus.

Soon we were headed off. We got to the airport in record time. Our plane was scheduled to take off in 10 minutes.

I would be sitting next to Derek and Emily.

"Derek! Scoot over! You are making me claustrophobic!" I pushed at him.

"…" He didn't even hear me, listening to his I pod. I yanked the mini headphone out of his ear.

"OW!" He whined, rubbing at his now red ear.

"I said scoot over!" I exclaimed.

"Geez, are you going to be like this the whole time?" He muttered.

"I will if you don't scoot over!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." He surrendered surprisingly easy.

I scrolled through his list of songs. "What's this song?" I asked.

"That's Relient K. Must Have Done Something Right. You haven't heard it before?"

"No." I shook my head.

I put the headphones on and hit play. "Wow this song is pretty good." I moved to the beat. "It's catchy. I like it."

The words in the chorus caught my attention. "_If anyone could make me a better person you could/ all I gotta say is I must have done something good/ Came along one day and you rearranged my life/ All I gotta say is I must have done something right/ Must have done something right."  
_I looked over at Derek. He was talking to Max.

Was this song about what I thought it was about? I looked at the name of the category the song was underneath. All it had was the initial **C**. I gasped slightly and placed my hand over my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I nodded, even as my head was spinning at this recent revelation.

It looked like Derek might feel the same way.

I gave him back his I pod and leaned back in contentment.

Hawaii was totally going to rock.

I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up I was leaning against Derek's shoulder. Smiling, I laid there for a couple more happy moments then sat up. He was asleep.

His hair was hanging in his face making him look more like a little boy then a boy of 19. I brushed the hair back and my fingers lingered on his forehead for a brief second.

Then I sat back in my seat and grabbed a magazine. We would soon reach Hawaii and I was restless with anticipation.

The plane trip lasted a couple more hours and then a burst of static came over the speakers and the pilot began speaking.

I was already by the window so I knew we were there. I looked at the crystal blue water and the white sand and wished we had landed already.

By the time we landed and got our hotel rooms figured out and ate, it was 11.

"Man this was an exciting day." I sighed heavily and flopped down on the double bed I was sharing with Emily.

"I know. Our first night in Hawaii and our curfew is 11?" Emily complained.

We talked for a couple of hours and I told her about my initials being the category for that song. She smiled knowingly and laughed at my expression.  
"Who would've thought?" She said before falling asleep. I laid there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out was she was talking about then lack of sleep from the night before and the long day caught up with me and I fell into a deep sleep.

Our first few days in Hawaii were extremely exciting. We went on tours and shopping and basically every tourist destination on the island.

By Wednesday I was tired, sun burnt and a little grouchy.  
"Casey! You want to go swimming with us?" Emily bounded into our room wearing an off white tankini.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to take a walk on the beach, watch the sunset." I explained.

"Okay." Emily shrugged. She ran out and closed the door.

I got up off the bed and put a clean bathing suit on and a pair of swimming shorts. I put on some flip-flops and headed out the door.

Finding the little trail that led to the beach I walked the length of it. When I reached the end of the trail, I walked out towards the shoreline and dug my toes in the wet sand. I loved doing that.

I sat down and just listened to the waves.

**Derek's POV  
**

"Emily, where is Casey?" I asked her.

Emily pointed out towards the beach. "She said she wanted to watch the sunset." I looked and saw a lone figure sitting on the beach.  
"Thanks." I started to walk away.

"Derek? Don't mess with her head. She really likes you. If you're planning on telling her what I think you're planning on telling her, you'd better stop and make sure it's what you want. If she gets hurt, I will come after you!" Emily exclaimed.

"Relax Emily. I'm not planning on hurting her, and I'm positive that this is what I want." I explained. "I'm in love with her Em."

Her gaze softened. "Then you have my permission to go sweep her off her feet." She smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned at her and took off towards the little trail.

I walked the trail and stopped when I got to the beach.

I raked my fingers through my hair nervously. I've never been in love before. It was a new feeling. Not so new anymore considering that I had fallen in love with her from the very beginning, I just hadn't known it then. Regardless of that, I was nervous about telling her. I've never been nervous before either. But the thought of telling Casey this and having her reject me was more than I could take.

I gulped and made myself walk down the beach towards her.

"Hey Case." I said. I sat down in the sand beside her and we were quiet for awhile.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." I answered looking at her. It's a good thing she wasn't looking over at me, because then she would've known that I had just used the lamest line in the book. Even though it was true.

"Look Case…I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past." I apologized.

"Derek. It's okay, we both treated each other pretty badly. It's over now." Casey placed her hand on my arm. Her long hair brushed against my shoulder and there was a faint scent of strawberries in the air.

"I love you. I know that it doesn't seem like I do, but its true. At first, I'll admit, the feelings of hatred were quite mutual on my part, I got irritated with your overdramatic, controlling ways but something started to change around the time of the dance last year. Then the whole water fight episode…I think I realized I was falling for you then." I looked over at her, and her hands were shaking.

"I know you think that I won't amount to anything, and you probably think I would be the worst boyfriend ever, but I could love you the way you should be loved. I do love you the way you should be loved. Your flaws make you who you are and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're perfect Case. I don't know if you realize it, but you are. You make me want to do something with my life. You inspire me to get out there and be the best that I can be." I sighed. "I…I just love you."

She just sat there, staring straight ahead.

"Now would be a good time to say something." I sat there.

I waited a couple more minutes and there was still nothing.

I stood up and started to walk away. Emily had been wrong about who would be hurt tonight. My heart felt like it being ripped in two.

"Derek wait!" I turned and saw Casey running towards me.

She was crying. "Don't leave." She sobbed, flinging herself into my arms and kissing me.

I could taste the saltiness of her tears. "Casey." I broke the kiss and she started babbling incoherently.

Only Casey.

"Casey!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she looked at me. Blue eyes met brown ones. "What's wrong?" I wiped at the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Derek…I…you…I'm sorry it took me forever to answer, I was in shock. I never expected you to say those words to me. I love you too." Her voice cracked. "I didn't want to, but I guess God had other plans."

I laughed and picked up her, swinging her around. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

She broke the kiss this time. "Derek, why would you think that I thought that you wouldn't amount to anything? I didn't even think that when I hated you."

I shrugged. "You're just so smart and whatever you do, you're going to be really successful. I know that I'm not going to be that way. I'm fine with that. It makes me proud to have a gorgeous and smart girlfriend."

She grinned and her blue eyes sparkled. "You mean you actually want Klutzilla for a girlfriend? I thought you said that could never happen?"

"I guess I was wrong…" I chuckled.

They heard cheering coming from the direction of the pool and turned and saw their whole class gathered around the fence watching them.  
"It's about time!" Someone yelled.

"Looks like we have an audience." Casey whispered.

I smiled and kissed her again. "You'll get used to it; you are with me after all."

"DER-EK!" She punched me in the arm.

**The End**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Love to all of you! My most faithful reviewers, you know who you are, special kudos to you, I would never have finished this if it weren't for you.**

**Jenna**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Here's the epilogue.**

**COLLEGE!**

Casey finished her unpacking and looked around her new apartment.

There was a knock on the door and she ran to open it, dodging empty boxes and stubbing her toe on a piece of furniture. "OW!" She grabbed her foot and opened the door.

It was a man holding a dozen roses and a brightly wrapped package. "Delivery for a Casey MacDonald?"

"That's me." She smiled.

"Sign right here for me." He held out a clipboard and she signed her name.

She took the offered packages and shut the door.

Opening the package, she read the card attached.

_Case:_

_Here's a little something I did for you. Hope you enjoy. They describe the way I feel about you exactly. I bet you're missing me already aren't you?_

_Derek_

She laughed softly and finished opening up the gift.

It was a hot pink CD labeled "Priss".

She shook her head. "Jerk." She muttered playfully.

She opened the case and read the list of songs out loud.

**Sleepless/ Until June**

**Wishes and Dreams/ Stellar Kart**

**The Best Thing/ Relient K**

**Is Forever Enough/ Hawk Nelson**

**I'll be/ Edwin McCain**

**Must Have Done Something Right/ Relient K**

**Beautiful Love/ The Afters**

**Every Little Thing/ Hawk Nelson**

**You and Me/ Lifehouse**

**I'm Taking You with Me/ Relient K**

She put the CD in her player and smiled as the first song came on. Dancing around, she didn't hear the apartment door open.

She twirled around and crashed into someone's chest. "AAHHHH!!!"

Looking up, she saw a familiar face and a equally familiar smirk. "Derek!"

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "When did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago." He grinned.

"I'm guessing you saw me dancing." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

"Wonderful." Casey sighed.

"I seem to remember you crashing into my chest before. Our first date maybe?" Derek teased playfully.

"That wasn't a date!" Casey protested.

"Tsk, Tsk. Casey! Are you still denying that? I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He shook his head in mock chagrin.

"I guess you'll just have to get over it." Casey smirked.

"You stole my smirk!" Derek accused.

"It looks better when I do it." She danced around him.

"You're gonna get it for that one." He growled.

They chased each other around the apartment, oblivious to the older woman standing there watching them.

"Aren't they cute?" She asked her daughter standing there next to her.

"Adorable." Her daughter agreed. "Come on Mom. Let's go home."

They left the laughing Casey and Derek and walked down the hallway.

**Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it for y'all! Bye for now!**

**P.S. It's better to listen to the songs while you're reading. I hope I chose some good ones. Check them out! You won't be disappointed. I hope.**

**JennaLeigh**


End file.
